


How (not) to get a dad's blessing

by BrightsideIsMyMiddleName



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Flirting, Harry Hart Lives, Kingsman agents are bffs, Lee Uniwn lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eggsy, Oblivious Harry, Overprotective Lee Uniwn, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you <i>almost</i> fooled me yesterday with the whole <i>I want to watch the legacies</i> speech," Merlin says and Harry groans, because he knows things just went tits up. "Well, I suppose you were half telling the truth. You wanted to watch one <i>certain</i> legacy, but it was more about his mouth, eyelashes and that thing on his eyebrow you can't seem to stop staring at."</p>
<p>Harry head snaps up at that. "Oh, <i>shite</i>."</p>
<p>"Oh, <i>yes</i>," the agent keeps going, completely enjoying this. "You forgot to turn off your feed. I saw the flirting. And Lee's reaction. Good luck with that."</p>
<p>OR the Kingsman AU that everything is pretty much the same, except everyone lives and Lee has to watch his son and Galahad flirt (and be completely oblivious idiots). He's also a bit overprotective of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm currently Hartwin trash and I had to write something for this fandom.
> 
> -This came up while listening to "listen to your heart" by the maine. I wanted a fic in which Lee was alive and then I was singing along with "your father says I'm not good enough" and all I could think of was Lee being overprotective of Eggsy.
> 
> -Ratings might go up? I'm not sure yet, though.

**(17 years ago)**

Being out in the field for a real mission is probably the most amazing feeling Lee has ever had (apart from being with Michelle and Eggsy, but _oh_ it is so fucking _close_ and Michelle mustn't _ever_ know about this). He and James have been tied with one another for months, and it's the first time they're tagging along - Merlin and Galahad, two experienced agents, on command. It feels like they're finally about to see who's better in action.

He's currently watching Galahad speak in a language he can't even _begin_ to understand; to his ears, everything sounds like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. His nerves are buzzing under his skin as he watches the target with close attention.

Lee can tell something is wrong.

The guy is just too calm for someone who was just shot. It feels calculated. A trap. His heart is pounding and he's in a haze trying to find what is wrong. Maybe--

"Shite!," Galahad yells suddenly, before running towards the target - it hits Lee then, a fucking _bomb_ \- and the older agent throws their target out of the door while still tied up to the fucking chair as he commands: " _get down!_ "

The door is barely closed and everyone is falling to the ground when the world explodes.

Lee is probably bonkers, he thinks wryly with his head resting on the filthy floor as the flames lick his body (thankfully protected by Kingsman special clothes), but he fucking loves this job.

"Any injuries?, " Merlin asks from his side of the room when the chaos stops.

He and James quickly confirm they're good to go, but Galahad is groaning on the floor. Lee feels his chest contracting with worry. Galahad is his _mentor_ and he can't be hurt, not--"I almost fucking missed it."

Lee has to hide his relieved smile as Merlin rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to be hearing that forever," the bald man sighs.

Galahad looks genuinely affronted. It's a mystery how someone can look so composed while lying on the dusty ground.

"How did I almost fucking miss it?," he keeps muttering to himself.

"Good mission, you two," Merlin says turning to the newbies, completely ignoring his colleague. "God knows when we'll actually be able to pick a candidate if you both keep insisting on nailing every task."

Lee smirks all the way home. He's getting this job.

**+**

Harry was right.

Lee Unwin _is_ Kingsman material.

Harry didn't hold back his smile as Arthur conceded Lee the title of Ector. The head of the organization had a sour expression on his face that made Harry extremely cheery on the inside, but he tried to keep it from showing too much. It was very true that James was being kept as Lancelot, but the fact they accepted an extra knight, something they had never done before, proved Harry's candidate’s value.

Lee, however, isn't looking as happy as Harry in the small congratulatory party.

"Arthur fucking hates me," Lee sighs next to him, staring down at his beer. Harry only doesn't comment on the inappropriate choice of alcohol, because the man sounds truly hurt.

Arthur is a fucking snob who doesn't deserve such powerful position. But it wouldn't be polite of Harry to say that.

 "Yes, he does. And you're actually extremely lucky for that," Harry sees the way Lee's eyebrows shoot up. "Arthur generally invites people he - well, I wouldn't say he enjoys their company, but I suppose he tolerates them - _people he_ _likes_ to his parties. And, as you may imagine, rich straight white men talking politics is as unimpressive as it sounds."

It's bloody awful, actually, but he can't talk badly about gatherings he had been invited to. He has manners, after all.

His face probably betrays his feelings about it, though, because his candidate laughs freely. That's good. His joy is refreshing among snobs and their restraint competition.

"Thanks, Galahad."

Harry doesn't roll his eyes or asks to be called by his actual name. Lee refuses to do so; his argument is that it would be unprofessional. So he clears his throat and asks with an authentic curiosity, "How's your family?"

Lee's ( _Ector's,_ his mind adds in a gleeful reminder) face brightens up even more. Harry partially listens to the man talking, but he can't help but wonder, “What kind of name is _Eggsy_?”.

**\+ (Present day)**

After hearing his father say _Tristan died_ , Eggsy expected grief, tears, anger. But never, in a billion years, did he expect his father to offer him a job interview.

Eggsy was no idiot. He was well aware there was no way in hell his father was still a marine. He figured that one out when he tried to become one. He poked around - the reason why he was kicked out, but he still thinks it was worth to be _sure_ \- only to find out his dad had left about fifteen years before Eggsy's training started.

The reason was a mystery. No records. It would be thrilling to find ripped pages or a _top secret_ note, but real life was a bit disappointing.

Eggsy had some ideas. Most of them involved MI6 and/or the Queen.

None of them involved _tailors_ , he thinks wryly while standing in the middle of a tailor shop. It feels pretty ridiculous, especially in his baggy clothes.

"I want you to offer a chance to be a Kingsman," his dad says again, as if Eggsy is particularly slow today.

"You want me to be a _tailor_ ," and yes, he has every fucking reason to sound skeptical.

Has his father _seen_ how Eggsy dresses? How would he ever offer advice on _suits_?

His dad shakes his head with a guilty expression. "No--"

"A Kingsman agent," a voice says from their right and Eggsy whips his head around to look at a man - his brain practically yells the word _gentleman_ \- in a really expensive suit. He looks even more serious than his dad and there is something powerful and, well, _sexy_ about him that...

Oh _no_. It is wrong to even _think_ that way in front of his own dad.

It takes a second for Eggsy to process the man's words (his brain melting a bit in the face of his hotness) and when he does, he smirks. "Like a spy?"

"Of sorts." The man's lips twist up, but he still looks deadly serious. "Interested?"

He shrugs, studying the man with  close attention.

"I've got nothing to lose," and Eggsy is just ready to say he would be interested in something _entirely_ different with the agent, when his father clears his throat.

_Oh_. Yes. His dad.

"Galahad," Lee greets in a tight tone that doesn't really fit him.

"Ector," the man - Galahad - nods back, looking for a millisecond like he was caught off guard.

Eggsy raises his eyebrows to his dad. "Ector?"

"His codename," Galahad explains. "And I'm Harry Hart. Or Galahad, _obviously_.  Depends on the moment," he adds with a small smile. "You must be Eggsy. Your father talks about you a lot."

He laughs, shaking his head. He can imagine what his dad has said about him. Nothing good, Eggsy can tell. "I like the codenames. Tell me, Harry, is King Arthur around?"

"It's Galahad to you," his father corrects him in a hurried, sort of desperate, voice. "Or sir. _Never_ his real name."

"Roger that, dad. Sorry, _sir._ "

He ignores the way his father glares and he thinks he sees something brightening in Harry's eyes.

Eggsy doesn't have much time to think of that as the older men explain things to him. His mind is occupied by something entirely different.

**+**

It really wasn't his usual habit to watch the recruits. His candidate this time was chosen as a favor to an old acquaintance, and he knew the boy would fail rather quickly, but he had to pay his debts. He was paying attention this time because he knew there were two legacies - both Eggsy and Roxanne, Percival's daughter - and that was a first. One legacy was already something interesting, but two? It should be something else entirely.

That being said, the only time Harry spectated a bit was on the last selection, because he wanted to see his candidate prove himself. When he watched Lee Unwin during his training, he thought it was impressive. He knew the man had an impeccable record in the marines, but there's a lot a piece of paper doesn't tell you. He obviously had raw talent, with a great deal of potential, and, above it all, he was determined. Harry knew he would make it.

That still didn't prepare him for Eggsy.

"That boy can hold his breath," Merlin comments as they watch the boy swim his way across the room.

Harry nods, and his mouth is way too dry. He hurries to think of something to say that doesn't include Eggsy's physique (and the way Harry's skin is heating up).

"They really need to work on the team part. Amelia is down and the others don't look like they're about to share their air supply."

Merlin makes a noise of agreement - the bald man scribbles something down - and Harry can safely say his heart is beating a bit too fast for watching such a simple test. He's rooting for Eggsy the same way he rooted for the boy's father, if not more. And it has everything to do with how the boy smirked at him earlier and called him _sir_ in a tone of voice that made Harry feel things he definitely shouldn't be feeling for someone half his age.

Thank god Merlin wasn't there to see Harry's conflicted face around the boy. He almost _flirted_. With a colleague's _son._ Who's also a fucking _candidate._ Merlin really can't hear about that. Ever.

Eggsy is currently staring at the mirror and that's how Harry knows the boy has it figured out. He feels proud of something he has no right to.

"Eggsy's going to break the mirror in record time," Harry says smirking.

Merlin turns with raised eyebrows, searching his face. Harry - knowing that years of experience will protect him from showing anything - stays focused on the boy.

"I guess you're right," and Merlin starts walking away from the mirror without another word; Harry follows quietly.

A few seconds later, the glass breaks. It takes a _lot_ of effort to not laugh at the candidates’ completely shocked faces, but he manages to keep his façade stoic for dramatic effect.

As Merlin delivers his speech about teamwork, Harry's eyes can't help but wander to the boy. Eggsy looks up at him for a second, his lashes fluttering, and the agent has to bite his tongue to keep quiet.

Otherwise, he probably would have offered to help dry the candidate and put his hands to good use.

_God_ , Harry is beginning to think he'll have to stay away from this selection.

**+**

Eggsy would be angry at JB if that bastard wasn't so fucking adorable. Also, he can't blame anyone except himself for the fact he doesn't know the difference between dog breeds. Still, it's a pain in the arse not getting the dog to obey simple instructions.

" _Even he knows you have no pedigree,_ Eggy _, that's why he won't listen_ ," Charlie had said and Eggsy got _very_ close to getting kicked out for punching another candidate.

And he wasn't _sulking_ at his dog when Harry found him, but it was a close call.

"I hear JB's training has been giving you trouble," the agent comments coolly sitting down on the bench next to him. Eggsy doesn't understand how that's even possible, but the man looks even more well-dressed than the day before.

It's bloody ridiculous.

"The others already can do tricks and stuff," he says bitterly as JB jumps into Harry's lap, without a care in the world. "But JB is mostly ignoring me. And it hasn't even been a _day_ and Merlin already told you things are going tits up _._ This is gonna get me out, innit?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry says and they stay quiet for a minute. JB is practically purring against Harry's hands (that little wanker), and the agent is petting him (that stupidly hot posh wanker). "In my first week, Mr. Pickle--"

"Mr. Pickle!?," Eggsy repeats with a huge grin breaking across his face.

And it's Harry’s ridiculously embarrassed face that makes him laugh. But a second later, the younger man ends up captivated by the blush on the agent's cheeks. He forces his laughter to go on to cover up his awe, just so he can watch closely the way the flush goes down the man's neck and disappears into his collar. He knows that making someone like Harry Hart blush isn't an everyday occurrence and he's desperate to memorize as much detail as possible.

(Eggsy should try to make that man blush often, though, since the view is absolutely beautiful.)

"It seemed appropriated at the time," Galahad defends himself in a more composed tone bringing Eggsy back to reality.

The candidate raises his hand in a surrender gesture, with a gentler smile. "I'm not taking the piss, Harry. You just look so serious and posh--not, uh, not in a _bad_ way, just, ya know, you do look like a gentleman. It's like you said. The knight sort of thing. So Mr. Pickle is just a bit weird for a bloke like you."

Harry amuses him by raising an eyebrow and Eggsy know what's coming before the man asks him.

"Tell me, if you will, what would be a good name for a dog that belongs to a _bloke like me_?," he challenges.

Eggsy makes a show of pretending to think about it. "I'm not sure. William? Or Henry? You know, a true _king's name_."

Harry groans at Eggsy's horrible pun, but he can tell the older man is doing a terrible job of hiding his grin.

"I'd assume your _wonderful_ sense of humor comes from your mother."

He nods. "You'd be correct," Eggsy with his best posh accent. "Uh, mum is pretty fun. Dad can be fun too, yeah, but he worries a lot. Comes with the job, I can see it now. You gentlemen can't joke around."

"I can joke around," Harry says with a raised eyebrow and a defensive tone.

"Bruv, I'd love to see that," Eggsy _really_ , really would, "but you were in the middle of telling me a story about Mr. Pickle. I'm not letting that go."

Harry sighs like it pains him to be reminded of that.

"Mr. Pickle bit the previous Arthur's leg and completely ruined the man's trousers."

" _Shut up_ ," Eggsy says with wide eyes. "What did you do? What did _he_ do?"

Harry pauses, obviously enjoying Eggsy's curiosity and the boy wants to kick him for that. But he waits patiently and eventually the agent smirks.

"I did nothing. I was completely in shock--I was sure I was a second away from being kicked out. Then, the man, who was scarier than the current Arthur, bloody _laughed_. He told me that if I was as fierce as my dog, I would make it."

Eggsy's grin is so broad that almost hurts, but he can't help feeling happy listening to Harry.

**+**

Lee gets into Merlin's cave, as he always calls it in his head, and he's surprised to see the man captivated by some other agent's feed. Merlin generally keeps a stoic or worried expression, never this amused look.

Well, maybe he's watching a movie and taking a break from the job. If anyone deserves a rest, it's that man.

"Merlin, have you seen---," he starts, but Merlin practically jumps out of his seat and hurries to turn off the feed. Lee raises a very judgmental eyebrow at that, but doesn't comment. He was damn right about whatever he was seeing being unrelated to work.

The bald bloke clears his throat. "Ector! What gives me the pleasure?"

"I'm trying to find my son. He isn't in the candidate's room nor on the training field. So I thought I would come by and ask if you have seen him?"

Merlin shakes his head with a thoughtful expression. Lee can absolutely tell it's bullshit, but he doesn't get why his friend would lie about it to him. "Thanks," he mutters anyway and goes back to searching for Eggsy. Lee hopes the boy didn't get himself into trouble - but he wouldn't put it past his son to blow something up in the first twenty-four hours.

Fifteen minutes later, he's at the gardens and his mind is slightly blown.

Merlin was definitely watching someone's feed, alright. _Galahad_ 's feed. Galahad, who's talking to Eggsy with a smile and a charm Lee has never seen before, while holding JB like the dog is his, too, not simply Eggsy's.

From where he is standing, it's obvious his son is flirting back just as fiercely. And it's only been a day, for god's sake.

Fuck Lee's life.

"Eggsy!," he yells just because he can _try_ avoiding this. Yes, maybe it's avoidable _._ And Lee is satisfied to see both of them jump away from each other. Now he'll plead ignorance and hope for the best. "Oh, son, I was looking for you!"

He does give Harry Hart the stink eye, though.

**+**

"You know, you _almost_ fooled me yesterday with the whole _I want to watch the legacies_ speech," Merlin says and Harry groans, because he knows things just went tits up. "Well, I suppose you were half telling the truth. You wanted to watch one _certain_ legacy, but it was more about his mouth, eyelashes and that thing on his eyebrow you can't seem to stop staring at."

Harry head snaps up at that. "Oh, _shite_."

"Oh, _yes_ ," the agent keeps going, completely enjoying this. "You forgot to turn off your feed. I saw the flirting. And Lee's reaction. Good luck with that."

"I wasn't flirting, I was simply telling him--"

"So you're not interested on the boy, huh?"

"I'm. I mean. Obviously he's a fine young man and he has a great potential, but if you're insinuating that I'd--"

Merlin takes pity on his talking and cuts him off. "Oh, Harry. You're so clueless sometimes," Harry starts to protest, but his friend's face turns serious.

"On a more serious note, Lancelot is in a coma. He was exposed to an unknown substance while trying to investigate the kidnapping that killed Tristan. Professor Arnold is dead too, so that's a dead end. We also don't have access to James' feed if he's not conscious."

Harry feels his stomach dropping at that. "Chances of recovering?"

"I think he's going to be alright. Quite pissed off at the situation, but fine."

"Want me to take over?," he asks relived, but with a renewed rage. Harry wants to avenge the death of a colleague _and_ the fact that they almost got James too, who Harry does consider a friend.

"No," Merlin says calmly. "You still have to investigate that terrorist threat in London. I'll put you with  James if it seems like he needs help when he wakes up, though."

Harry can only agree.

"In the meantime," Merlin goes on. "Enjoy Eggsy's company, but try not to get shot by Ector."

Galahad considers breaking his friend's favorite mug for that one. He'd end up with missions in the Arctic if he did that, though, so he just mumbles, "You're hilarious."

The bastard just smirks at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The jealously, the misunderstandings. Lee's reaction, oh my god, Harry, I couldn't even breathe. Your _faces._ Absolutely hilarious."

Merlin's mockery aside, Harry doesn't have any contact with Eggsy for the following week. The terrorist threat wasn't as much of a neat job as expected, but at this point in his career, Harry is used to things getting messy during work. As long as innocent lives are not on the line, he doesn't really care - which, happily, was the case.

Now, back at HQ, he can't help but wander to the recruits room.  _To check on his candidate_ , he tells himself. He can't even remember the boy's name, but he's sure it'll come to his mind when he sees him. Seeing Eggsy would only be a delightful coincidence, of course. After all, there is something so stupidly captivating about the boy, that after only two brief conversations, he's constantly in Harry's thoughts.

Harry isn't surprised to hear laughter coming from inside the room; that's very normal and also means the candidates are learning about team work. However, he  _is_  surprised when he opens the door and sees Eggsy sprawled on the floor with Roxanne on top of him, the girl smiling smugly with her legs on each side of his body. They're alone, but thankfully  _clothed_ , and Harry’s mind goes blank as he stares in shock (and complete horror, actually, but he'll think of that later).

He mostly ignores the way his heart crumbles - and  _what in heaven_ does that fucking mean?

"Ha--Galahad!," Eggsy greets smiling at him, he moves his head upside down to look at him, not seeming even slightly disturbed. Roxy gets off of him as she stares at Harry curiously.

His codename feels weird coming from the boy and it confuses him for a second, until he understands Eggsy probably didn't want to say his real name in front of someone else. The thought would've made him smile if the situation was different.

"Eggsy," he says back coolly. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll leave you two to it. My apologies."

And he's ready to bolt, already closing the goddamn door, but the young man calls his name again. Harry internally curses enough profanities to get him arrested, yet he steps back inside the room. He tries to keep his face from showing his disappointment.

Why is he disappointed, anyway? He shouldn't be. Has no reason to be. He was young once. Eggsy is beautiful, Roxanne has eyes. They're spending 24 hours a day together. Harry shouldn't be angry at simple maths. Besides, it's not like he wants Eggsy. He knows better than to entertain that idea. The boy is attractive and nice, but a boy with a thousand reasons why Harry shouldn't think of him as anything else but as a candidate. Nothing more. Even if lately his mind keeps coming back to him.

Harry  _really_  needs to get a hold of himself.

Eggsy is now standing up with Roxanne by his side, looking confused. "You weren't interrupting anything, bruv. We were just---"

"I could see it, yes," Harry hurries to interrupt, probably sounding harsh, but he doesn't want details. He would hate details. "I really---"

" _Oi_! Can you  _listen_? We weren't doing anything like that. We were--- well-" and Eggsy follows with some grumbling. Harry looks at him lost, not being able to make out any of his words. The boy sighs and says a bit louder: "we were pillow fighting."

" _Pillow fighting_ ," he repeats in disbelief.

The redness on both candidates' cheeks and the pillows lying around show that this is probably the truth.  _Oh._  Oh _, Lord_. A fucking pillow fight. And Harry thought--- he was so caught up with the assumption that--- he was fucking  _jealous_ \--- he couldn't even  _see_  the fucking pillows---

God, Harry must've sounded like a spoilsport grumpy old man.            

"Yes, pillow fighting," Eggsy's flush is deeper now, but he keeps going. "See, Roxy and I were studying and she was showing off. So I hit her with my pillow and, yeah, it went tits up from there. She can kick ass on pillow fights, too, as you probably saw." Eggsy explains, sounding unsure and ashamed. "I mean, I know it's a bit childish, but--"

"No, no," he tries to think of something to say.   _Anything_  to fix the image of being a jerk to the boy, but his mind is a blank. He's so caught up with the realization he was jealous of Roxy - and for no reason - he can't really think straight.

"That's quite nice," he ends up saying. "I had my fair share of pillow fights."

 _Oh god_ , Harry Hart what's with you today?

Harry has never had a pillow fight in his life. He doesn't know why on earth that came out of his mouth. He needs to get a grip, for god's sake.

"I had just assumed you two were engaging more  _mature_  ways of having fun. Thus, the way I reacted," he finishes lamely, wanting nothing more than the Earth to open and swallow him whole.

Eggsy wrinkles his nose in disgust. "That's rank, Harry! I mean, no offense, Rox, but you're like my little sister. I literally look at you and see an older version of Daisy."

Roxanne is watching Harry with a close attention and amusement - he absolutely hates that combination. It reminds him way too much of how  _Merlin_  looks at him and that bastard loves to make his life hell.

"None taken," she assures Eggsy. "The feeling is mutual. Although, I'm older than you, so I think I should be the older sister in this equation."

"Details," Eggsy says rolling his eyes, but then turns to Harry. "Wait, have you two met each other before?"

Harry takes a moment to assemble the information. They're best  _friends_  who were joking around. It shouldn't make Harry happy to know Eggsy isn't dating her, but he's suddenly far less grumpy anyway.

He might  _have_  been nurturing hopes of having something with the boy.

He needs a drink.

"No," he answers, finally. "Even though I'm good friends with her father too, actually."

"So, Roxy, Galahad, Galahad, Roxy," he signs (wrongly) between them and Harry finds it adorable. "Roxy is my best mate and also competitor for the job of Lancelot. Galahad, one of the best Kingsman agents and kickass in the field, from what dad and Merlin told me, but also terrible at naming dogs." Harry shakes his head at that, resisting the urge to smile. "There, formally introduced and everything."

Roxy offers her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My father told me stories about some of your missions and I want to be as good of an agent as you someday."

Harry feels more and more foolish and angry at himself for his lack of manners.

"I've seen your record and you have a bright future, Miss Morton," he assures her and it's the truth. Harry would probably be rooting for her - the possible first woman to make Kingsman - if it weren't for Eggsy.

She nods, looking pleased with herself, but the agent can still see the way she's obviously enjoying this situation. Harry can't begin to understand why. He's slightly afraid to find out.

"So, what brought you down here with us newbies?," Eggsy asks cheerily. "Wanted to share stories about your last mission?"

Harry smiles, his world easily shifting back to focus only on the boy.

"God no, this one was quite boring, I'm afraid. You'd end up thinking my job is way too easy. I came looking for---" shite, he still can't remember the boy's name, "---my candidate, but I'm afraid I have yet to find him."

" _Oh_ ," Eggsy mumbles, ducking his head, but Harry can see a flash of disappointment in there.

"But, since I'm here," Harry keeps going, because he needs to amend his mistakes. "Would you like to go to the shooting range with me? I'm afraid age is catching up with my skills."

Eggsy looks Harry from down up, studying every single part of him. He does it obviously playfully, just a way of pointing out whatever he'll say next, but Harry feels his skin heating up anyway.

"Harry, have you been looking at the mirror lately? I doubt this about age. Have you been distracted in the field lately?"

Harry, willing his body to cool down after the candidate's commentary, clears his throat. Roxy seems to be ready to start laughing. Harry thinks it's about how Eggsy called him by his real name, but he can't be sure.

"Perhaps," he admits. He leaves  _because Merlin keeps teasing me about you and he's right to do so_  unsaid. "Will you join me, then? You too, Roxy, of course."

She quickly shakes her head. "Oh no. I have to study a bit more. But you definitely should, Eggsy."

"Yeah, alright," the boy says shrugging, but the agent sees his blooming smile.

Harry has to - for god's sake - remind himself that this isn't a date.

**+**

Eggsy is pretty close to buzzing out of his skin. He has a lot of possibilities here. Should he pretend to be having a hard time shooting and ask for hands on instructions? Should he do a bloody fantastic job and blow Harry's mind? Should he just use this opportunity to watch Harry in silence? Truth be told, part of him doesn't even care what he's going to do, because he gets to spend time with Harry and that's something he's been craving ever since his damn father interrupted them.

Eggsy had been completely mortified. It was obvious his dad had caught on to his interest and he probably didn't want to watch his son make a fool of himself in front of his mentor.

"Are you training because you already have another mission?," he asks as they move through the corridors.

The agent shakes his head, and turns to give Eggsy a smile.

"No, not yet. I'll probably spend the next couple of days here,  _recharging_  as Arthur insists we do after a complicated mission, so you'll have the displeasure of seeing me around a bit more often, I'm afraid."

Eggsy contains the urge to throw his fist in the air and run back to the recruits room to high-five Roxy.

"Really? I'll have to see you between training now? Such a hardship," he teases.

"Speaking of your training," Harry says ignoring his comment, but with a smirk of his own. "You can come to me if you have any questions. I assume your father, as your mentor, already told you that, but if you need a different opinion or, perhaps, someone with a different set of skills, I'm at your disposal."

Eggsy swallows the urge to ask about a particular set of skills Harry might have at his disposal - and if those are included in his offer - but he knows better.

"Thanks, Harry. You're the guv’ner," and it's honest. He's well-aware the agent is going out of his way to be nice. "And you were my dad's mentor, yeah? So it means you taught him everything he knows."

Harry laughs at that. "I'm afraid it doesn't quite work like that as you'll see after the training yourself. We can teach a few tricks, give you information, but most things are already with you. Actually, mentors learn from their protégés more than the other way around."

"That's so cliché, Harry!"

"Doesn't make it any less true," the agent responds when they finally arrive to the shooting range.

Eggsy shakes his head, not really buying it. "Alright, then, what did you learn from my dad?"

Harry inclines his head to the side like he's thinking about it, then he smirks. Eggsy might enjoy the sight of it (and make a note to himself to think of it later), but he's slightly afraid of that smile. It yells  _predator_.

The agent takes a few steps closer to Eggsy as he speaks. The candidate forgets how to breathe properly.

"Your father taught me a great deal about determination. It's not everyone who can face snobs like you find in our line of work and walk in with a raised head, but," Harry continues in a lower voice, close enough that their bodies are almost touching. "I assume you want to know of something more pratical."

Eggsy doesn't trust himself to speak, so he nods.

Harry lowers his head until he can whisper into Eggsy's ear. "Your father taught me how to pickpocket someone."

Then, the man steps back looking more smug than ever and it takes a second for Eggsy's brain to catch up that the bastard is holding up his medal. The medal is a K his father gave him when he was a kid. The candidate knows now that it is the symbol of the agency and it was presented to his dad when Lee officially became an agent. Back then, Eggsy got it so he would have something of his father even when the man was away in his "marine trips".

Back to the present, Eggsy huffs at the older man, trying to appear unaffected by Harry's distraction techniques. He gives him as much of an unimpressive stare as he can manage.

"Pick pocketing is pretty normal for us, common type," he informs the agent. "I can do that with my eyes closed."

Harry doesn't answer, only raises his hand to offer his medal back. Eggsy grabs the K, and puts it back on his pocket more forcefully than necessary.

It's not about anger, though. It's about sexual frustration. Harry gives him all sort of sex vibes and Eggsy can't wank it in the candidate's room. He's going to die of blue balls, he's sure of it.

He watches in silence as Harry starts the preparation for his training; they both put on earmuffs without another word. Eggsy daydreams a bit while studying the fluid movements of the man's hands around his gun (and it's not even a metaphor, if you know what he means). It's sinful and it gives the candidate all sort of ideas - he is pretty convinced that if he survives Harry Hart, he'll always compare every single other person to him, anyway.

And, because nothing that is bad can't get worse, the moment Harry starts shooting, Eggsy understands why the other agents speak so highly of him.

"Fuck me,  _please_ ," he mutters (thankfully the gun noise and earmuffs don't allow Eggsy's voice to get anywhere near Galahad), because  _bloody fucking hell._

The targets don't stand a chance. It's not simply about aim, though. Harry shoots like the gun is an extension of his body; he doesn't even  _blink_. He goes through the different types of targets and Eggsy just drinks the sight of the agent running and shooting and dodging barriers that come out of nowhere like it's nothing. It's brutal, but fluid, and it isn't like anything he has ever seen before.

It's the first glimpse Eggsy has of what's to be expected in the future and  _oh_ , does he  _love it_.

It goes on for about half an hour or so, and not once does he find himself bored. When Galahad - because it's most definitely a moment to call him by his codename - comes to stand next to him, he's red from the exertion and there's sweat covering his face, but apart from that, it looks like it's simply a hot day for a guy in a suit. That glorious wanker can't be real.

"Any ideas?," Harry asks.

Eggsy looks at him confused until he remembers he was supposed to give Harry some opinion on what to improve. There's nothing to say, not for  _real_ , because he just watched perfection. You can’t fucking improve on that.

"You should work on how you fall."

Harry frowns. "How I fall?"

"Yeah, bruv," Eggsy points to the hardest part of the range. "See, I used to be a gymnast. And I like parkour a great deal, so the thing is, when you throw yourself to the ground, you should do it in certain ways to avoid injuries. I know you know that _, obviously_ , but sometimes you just fall to the floor without really thinking and you should try fixing that."

The agent nods, like he's actually considering it. Eggsy didn't lie, per se, but he's a critic because he had  _years_  of practice doing that shit. Harry was way past good enough on his falls, but the boy just wanted to sound like he had something to offer.

"How about my shooting skills?"

Eggsy shrugs and pretends the man didn't just blow his mind. "They're alright. I didn't see the problem you mentioned, mate. I really think you were distracted or something."

"Yes, probably," he gives Eggsy a satisfied smile. "Do you want to go once?"

The candidate nods his head with way to much enthusiasm. He's totally going to show off.

"Fuck yeah."

**+**

Lee's favorite part of a mission is returning home with the feeling of  _bloody yes, you wanker, I fucking ruined your plans to fuck up the world_. However, when asked, he simply answers it's the amazing sensation of a job well done. He’s had years of Galahad trying to fix up his language, after all.

And, speaking of his ex-mentor, he needs to find the agent to ask him about the location of a neighborhood in Rio for his next mission. The last thing he needs it's to get lost in a country where he doesn't speak their native language (for the fifth time this  _year_ ). He's heading towards Merlin's cave to ask the bald man, but in the end, he doesn't have to.

Lee finds his son.

And he almost has a heart attack.

Eggsy is walking side-by-side with Galahad, looking completely disheveled. Both men's clothes are wrinkled; they're flushed and sweaty. Eggsy, specifically, in his candidate's uniform, seems completely happy yet exhausted, laughing at something Galahad is telling him. They're looking at each other like---

Lee's brain takes no time to jump to conclusions.

"What the fucking hell!?," Lee yells.

He's pretty sure there's a vein pulsing in his forehead that's about to explode. He's going to die because he son was shagging a man twice his age. A man older than Lee himself.

Oh  _Lord_. His  _son_ and his  _mentor_.

"What?" Eggsy looks at him, finally noticing Galahad isn't the only person in the world, and then frowns. "What's the matter?"

"What did you  _think_  you were doing?" Lee wants to know, because he thought Eggsy knew better than sleep around with someone who was technically his superior. "Have you gone mental?"

Eggsy blinks at him like his father was the one to lose his mind.  "We didn’t do anything against the rules! And we used all the necessary protection!"

Lee almost chokes on his own tongue at that last bit.

"Nothing against--!? You  _better_  have used protection! And you! You fucking  _gentleman_ ," Lee spits the words turning to his ex-mentor. "How could you do this behind my back?"

Harry looks slightly uncomfortable, at least. But he'll be fucking dead when Lee finishes him.

"I just wanted to help him learn."

Lee feels a stab to his heart. This is it. He's hearing about his only son’s  _sex life_. With his own  _mentor._  Michelle will have to--

"Oi!  _I_  totally showed  _you_  some tricks!," Eggsy protests.

"Enough!," Lee yells. He knows covering his ears and singing songs would be an immature reaction, but he's desperate to forget this moment of his life.

Therapy. Years and years of therapy are waiting for him.

"I don't want to hear about you two shagging---"

" _Excuse me_?"

"What the _fuck_!?"

And Lee is ready to explain to Galahad and his son exactly what he means, but before he can open his mouth, Merlin's voice is coming through the intercom.

"Before this becomes a blood bath, they were in the shooting range, Ector," and the Scottish man's voice is weird.

Then it sinks in why. Melin is bloody  _laughing._  And Lee might have misinterpreted the situation by a long shot.

"Couldn't you have said that fucking five minutes ago?," he sighs, and now all three of them are completely red.

"Nah," the agent says, laughing even harder, and the sound cuts off.

Lee hates himself for jumping to conclusions, but he definitely hates Merlin more.

Eggsy is glaring at him completely pissed and Lee can tell he's using what he learned this week to plan his death. Galahad is looking up as if the heavens are responsible for this. Lee... Lee has no idea what to do. Is there a polite way of saying  _I'm sorry I implied you were shagging, but please don't shag_?

"If you’ll excuse me, sir," Eggsy says with obvious repressed rage. "I'm gonna head to the candidate's room. Good night, Galahad."

And the boy practically shoves his father aside with his shoulders when he passes by him. Lee thinks he might deserve that one for the embarrassment.

Galahad clears his throat politely. "Ector."

Lee gives his ex-mentor an ashamed smile.

"I actually wanted your help with something."

The older agent sighs tiredly. Lee can relate.

**+**

"You could've told me, you know?," Roxy tells him casually after he showers and gets back to his bed.

"Told you what?," he asks absently still thinking about how can he harm his father without causing him permanent damage.

Oh, he needs revenge. Lee just bloody made it impossible for Eggsy to look at Harry without feeling embarrassed. He accused them of  _shagging_  (not even the word fucking!  _Shagging_ , for god's sake!) with Harry there! Listening!

Eggsy wanted to die and drag his father down to hell with him somehow.

"That you are a vampire," she mocks him. "What do you think? That you're dating a Kingsman agent, of course."

"I'm dating a Kingsman agent?," Eggsy blinks, focusing back on his friend. "Rox, what the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Agent Galahad's jealousy when he thought you and I were getting too cozy. And you talking all proper and using your posh accent to impress him. You even said  _Roxy and I_. You hate to speak properly."

"Roxy, my love, believe me on this," Eggsy sighs. "If there was ever a possibility of me and Harry," he says back on his thick accent, "---of us  _ever_  happening, it just went tits up."

He tells her what happened. He expects sympathy.

She laughs in his face until there tears streaming from her eyes. Eggsy starts to rethink her position as his best mate.

**+**

"Not a fucking word," Harry tells Merlin while drinking straight out of a bottle of _Grand's_.

"Oh please," Merlin teases. "You're giving me enough material to write a novel. The jealously, the misunderstandings. Lee's reactions are my favorite thing,  _oh my god_ , Harry, I couldn't even breathe. Your  _faces._  Absolutely hilarious. It was even better than that time you cursed in front of the Queen and then couldn't stop cursing during your apology."

Harry takes a bigger gulp of the drink.

"Stop enjoying this like it's a bloody soap opera," Harry tells him.

Merlin gives him a look. "It's not my fault it's in my  _job description_  to watch everything that happens. And you have to admit it does look like a soap opera."

He doesn't dignify his friend with an answer, because there's nothing he can say to that.

"All that's missing now is a mission where you and Eggsy have to pretend to date," the bald man says suddenly. He's even more cheerful, like he just found a gold mine. Harry's veins go cold. "And I  _can_  definitely arrange that."

Before he can form a mental image of everything that would go wrong, he growls, " _Don't you dare_."

Merlin laughs and Harry wonders if a single bottle will be enough.

He thinks not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOW SERIOUSLY, I literally posted this fic to convince myself no wanted to read it. I was severely mistaken and I stand corrected. You guys were absolutely wonderful with me and i'm sorry i haven't replied everyone??? I'll try though!! I'm in finals week, but i'll try!! srsly!!! Also, be patient with this chapter. And I'll try to update once a week (I think more 3 chapters will do, but who knows, me and wips have a weird relationship). Still unbeta'd.
> 
> -On less serious notes: I had no idea it was fathers day for some of you when i posted the first chapter?? fathers day here is in august, so yep, it was seriously not intentional, but it's just my luck, srsly 
> 
> -"Your shooting scores are excellent, by the way" as if you didn't give him a hand with that, Harry, you flirty you.
> 
> -Is it just me or do every portuguese speaker feels weird writing "oi!" as an interjection? (it means 'hello' for those who arent aware :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh man, you're so fucked. Fucking _Eggsy_. And Galahad. Of course you'd fall for Eggsy, sweet Lord. The proper agent and the rebel son. Lee will castrate you---and all kingsman cameras will record that! Mate, I bloody love my job."

Harry approaches Merlin's office at a slow pace. If it were an emergency, the computer genius would have said so, and, considering his luck, his friend only wants mock him some more after last night's events.

God, his conversation with Lee didn't go anywhere even near Eggsy, but still. The man clearly was aware of his repressed interest in his son and he was trying his best to pretend he didn't know a thing about it. He was going to have to avoid the boy if he couldn't be less obvious.

"You wanted to see me?," Harry asks when he steps inside.

"Yes, I wanted your opinion on something," Merlin answers without blinking away from different screens; there's a map of a huge construction, random codes the bald agent is probably cracking, and the third one shows an agent's feed - from the looks of it, they're running like a maniac. Harry can't help but wince in sympathy; he knows far too well how it feels when a mission becomes a frantic escape.

"Go read the file on the desk--"

"Are you talking to me?," comes a breathless voice from the feed, cutting Merlin off.

The agent rolls his eyes in annoyed huff, typing even more furiously.

" _Yes,_ Gareth, of fucking course I'm talking to you! Can't you see how reading a file on an imaginary desk would you help right now?" Harry ignores the grumbling and goes get the file. "No, I'm not talking to you. Turn to your left at the next corner and..."

Harry gets the file in question and frowns as he gives the pages a once over. No pictures, no maps, only text. He goes back to the front page and reads _An Agent's Weakness, Chapter 3_.

He can't even begin to wonder what the fuck Merlin wants from him, but he reads out loud the first sentences in complete disbelief.

" _His dark eyes were on me with a renewed burning passion. My skin ached with desire and I could feel him against my--_ " Harry stops, frowning. "I didn't know you read erotica. And, let me rephrase that, I was happy not knowing you read erotica. Why did you have to destroy my naiveté, Merlin?"

"Oh, it's Galahad!," Gareth yelps in a joyful tone, right before shooting a bunch of people. He sighs and keeps going. "The judgmental voice gives it away. Don't be such a prude, erotica is great, right, Merlin?"

"Gareth, for god's sake, stay focused." But the man himself stops a second to give Harry his best bitch face. "I don't read erotica."

"Merlin, this definitely isn't a children’s book."

"I'm not _reading_ it--I said turn to the fucking left, Gareth, not right-- I'm _writing_ it. Just keep going."

Harry rolls his eyes but obeys. " _I could feel him against my arse. His hardness_ \- Good Lord, Merlin, hardness? Seriously? - _was poking me in the best way possible. Eg---_ "

The agent stops before reading the next word. _Eggsy._ Merlin was writing erotica based on Eggsy and someone else. He scans down the page and he curses when sees it.

 _"Oh, Harry, please," Eggsy moans and I feel it in every part of me. It's the most beautiful sound in the world - the boy calling out my name like nothing else matters_.

He was too damn shocked to say anything for several minutes - Harry couldn't help but keep on reading and, fuck, he was picturing it. The enthusiastic blowjob Eggsy was giving him in the story. The way his eyes would catch the light and the little noises he would make with his mouth around him. Merlin's writing was far from good, but Harry had his own imagination and a model worth a thousand fantasies - his words were simply a guide.

He was so fucked in the worst possible sense.

"What in heaven," he says, trying to stave off his boner, because _damn_ erotica and Eggsy in the same mix, "is this?"

"Oh, I told you you and your crush were worth a novel," Merlin replies easily.

"Who's Galahad's crush?," Gareth asks joyfully, still running.

Harry ignores his urge to turn off the agent's feed and leave him on his own.

"And we're already fucking in chapter 3!? What the bloody hell happened in chapters one and two!?"

"Well, I got tired of you two behaving like blind idiots and so I had you both cave to your sexual tension in the office. But mostly I used what happened with you two. I just added a fuck, because you'll get caught and it'll be so much fun to write that."

He stares, because bloody hell, his best friend has a devilish mind.

"Who's his crush!?"

"A legacy," Merlin replies to Gareth, that smirking bastard.

" _Ohh_. Is it Roxy? Because Percival would be very happy to have Galahad in his family. That bloody suck up. He adores you."

The bald agent opens his mouth to reply but Harry shushes him with a look. "Don't."

Gareth makes a hurt noise on the background and the both men turn to stare worryingly at the feed. "I'm wounded, Galahad. My best friend just died, yeah? Give this old man some fun."

"You little--," Merlin swears. "Fine. Harry is head over heels for Eggsy."

Gareth stops abruptly and his tone is completely incredulous when he checks: "Ector's son?"

"I'm not head over---"

"Yes, Ector's son," the bald man confirms cutting off Harry's protests.

The agent starts running again, but this time he can barely go in a straight line, because he's laughing so hard his body is shaking. Gareth finally reaches the main door, it seems, but he should still more focused on his mission than on his manic amusement.

"Oh man, you're so fucked. Fucking _Eggsy._ And _Galahad_. Of course you'd fall for Eggsy, sweet Lord. The proper agent and the rebel son. Lee will castrate you---and all Kingsman cameras will record that! Mate, I bloody _love_ my job."

Harry sighs. Is it bad if he wants someone to try to destroy the world just so he has a reason to escape this?

"I'm glad you all find this funny, but I have no interest in the boy besides his training. He's a very talented, extraordinary young man and he's full of potential. I simply offered him my help."

"Oh, of course," Merlin agrees with sarcasm. "That moment where you two tried to teach other how to hold a gun to your personal preferences - even though both of you are excellent shooters - was what? Purely educational? Besides, Ector wasn’t too far off thinking you two had fucked. Eggsy was batting his eyelashes and don't lie Galahad, I saw the look you gave to the janitor's room. You were one step away from pushing him into it and ravishing that boy."

"Send. Me. The. Footage," Gareth says breathless (not from the exercise, but the mockery), starting his car, still barking laughs. "This is gonna be so glorious to watch."

Harry can't believe this is what his life has become. Especially because Merlin wasn't wrong about the janitor's room part.

"I'll send you the story and some pictures of Harry staring longingly at the boy first. It'll only make the footage more fun, believe me."

As Gareth _cheers_ in his car, Harry sighs once more - regretting all his life choices - and stares at his supposed friend.

"Did you just call me here to mock me?"

The man shakes his head. "Actually, I was having trouble writing your sex scene. Do you think Eggsy would be pliant and responsive, or more rough and dominant?"

Harry ignores how his dick twitches at those words and promptly marches out of Merlin's room.

"Don't wank it anywhere with cameras!," his friend yells and Harry almost turns on his heels to hit him with that bloody mug.

**+**

Eggsy doesn't particularly hate swimming, but it does feel weird walking around Kingsman HQ wearing nothing but a Speedo. Not to mention it's warm inside, but he can only imagine how fucking cold the water will be. The only good thing is he's fit just like everyone else around there - no one can mock his physique, even if he's a plebe.

They're all heading towards Merlin's room, where the man will instruct them on whatever their task is. Roxy is looking pretty hot one-piece suit, which means half of the guys are practically drooling. And Eggsy would be more overprotective of her, but he's busy feeling a bit exposed, because _well_.

He's pretty sure his Speedo is two (three? a few?) sizes smaller than it should be. The candidate can't even begin to wonder why, considering all the other clothes Kingsman has provided for him have been an absolutely perfect fit. They were originated from tailors after all, for god's sake. But they can make mistakes too, he supposes.

"If they drool on me, I swear to god," Roxy mumbles and Eggsy snorts.

"I think they ain't used to seeing pretty girls up close."

Roxy gives him an _are you for real or are you just an idiot?_ look. "Oh, Eggsy. This isn't for me. It's you, you idiot, and how we all know the exact shape of your ass now."

Eggsy gapes at her, but before he can formulate an answer - probably a _wait, what?_ \- someone walks into him.

It's a happy surprise to see Harry - a bit less when he remembers the night before. Also, the agent's glasses, which Eggsy thinks were in the man's hands, go flying to the floor because of the impact, which is also. Well. Eggsy should stop wanting things to go smoothly around Harry, because it seems like that's not a real possibility. Harry makes a move to go for his glasses, but Eggsy shakes his head and hurries to help.

"I got it," he walks to the right and bends over to get it; the damn Speedo going lower on his back and probably showing half of his arse, but fuck it. He's pretty sure he hears a few curses from at least three different people during the process. When he turns around, half of the candidates are staring intently at the floor and the other half at the ceiling. Harry, though, is basically staring at one of the cameras, and making a face Eggsy can't really decipher. He looks angry, perhaps. Or maybe exasperated.

"Sorry about your glasses. They ain't broken, though," Eggsy says smiling.

Harry shakes his head, now staring at his eyes. "I should be apologizing. I was in such a hurry I didn't look where I was going."

"Tsk," he shakes his head playfully. "An agent like you making such a rookie mistake? What would Arthur say?"

"He would say _a lot_ of things about my recent behavior," the man puts such intent in his voice, but Eggsy doesn't catch the meaning. "I'm sorry to inquire, but why are you all dressed like this?"

Charlie speaks before he can, that wanker for attention.

"Merlin instructed us to go to his office like this, sir. We believe we’re to have some training on the lake."

Eggsy is pretty sure he hears Harry say _fucking Merlin_ under his breath, before saying: "thank you...?"

"Charlie Hesketh, sir."

Harry nods, then turns to Roxy and Eggsy once more. "Good to see you, Eggsy, Roxy."

And he flees.

Eggsy is a bit disappointed he couldn't have a longer conversation, but it was clear that something was troubling the agent.

"Who was that?," Charlie asks, curiously. Obviously he didn't need to know who Harry was to know he was important. Bloody wanker.

"Galahad," Eggsy replies simply.

"Fucking _Galahad_ is your mentor?"

Eggsy can't really begin to imagine how fucking big Harry's fame must be.

"No. Galahad was my _father's_ mentor and offered his assistance to me too," Eggsy flashes Charlie a smug smile when he sees the guy's shocked face. "What? Did I fail to mention I'm a legacy?"

Then he turns on his heels, just so he and Roxy can walk away in their bloody swim clothes in silence. Internally, he's singing _turn down for what_ in the loudest volume possible.

A bit dramatic for his normal self, if you'd ask Eggsy, but after all the candidates (and Harry) seeing him half naked, he supposes he should allow himself a bit of amusement.

**+**

Needless to say he doesn't do anything useful all day, considering his mind keeps wandering back to the sight of the boy in that bloody Speedo. Harry feels like a teenager, but he's strong enough to wait to take care of his horniness after he gets home.

He calls out Eggsy's name when he comes, though.

Merlin sends him a text later, with a message saying _your guilty face after staring at his arse was A+_ and a picture attached - Harry and all the candidates staring at Eggsy when the boy was bending over. He feels slightly guilty, but he does save the picture on his phone for... no other reason than he's becoming an old creeper.

 _Just send me on a mission,_ he types out.

He can imagine Merlin's face as he reads that, but, one way of another, he gets a _yes_ of a reply.

**\+ (5 weeks later)**

After reporting to Arthur about his mission, Lee went back to HQ to talk to Merlin. He had a long list of things to discuss about the consequences of breaking up the international drug ring in Rio. He was slightly angry that it took him a bloody _month_ to fix that problem, when the schedule had been half of that. The only good thing was he actually got permission to travel around the state and enjoy the beach a bit. It was nice.

"How was Rio?," Merlin greets.

"Too hot for suits, but Buzios was as beautiful as always. The only thing missing was my wife," Lee sighs. He couldn't wait to see Michele and Daisy again. "What did I miss back here?"

"Well, James woke up from his coma yesterday and we finally got access to his feed. In other matters, all agents are busy, except for Galahad who's also returning today from a mission in Siberia."

Lee raises his eyebrows. "What did he do for you to send him on a mission in Siberia?"

"His presence here was amusing me and he wanted it to stop. I had to find another way to have fun at his expense."

Note to self: don't piss off Merlin.

Lee is wondering how Galahad could've been amusing Merlin here, when the man in question comes through the door seeming far from happy.

"Fucking _. Siberia_. For three _weeks._ "

Lee can't help but grin smugly. "Well, _I_ was in Rio."

His ex-mentor glares at him without bothering with his usual politeness, before looking back at the Quartermaster. "I hate you."

"You asked for a mission, didn't you?," Merlin says blinking innocently. "And, as I just told Ector, James woke up. So, keep your yelling for later, because we should talk to him."

Lee looks between them. "Can I come? I was worried about that bloody bastard."

Merlin nods and the three agents start heading towards the hospital wing. James was the person in Kingsman Lee was closest to. It was true that Galahad was his mentor, but he saw the man for too long as an authority figure to start seeing him as a colleague/mate. James, on the other hand. Hours together during training built something. At first it was pure competition, but time turned it into friendly banter.

That idiot couldn't get himself killed on Lee's watch.

"I'll tell Eggsy to meet us there. He asked me to let him know when you got back," Merlin says absently.

"Alright."

And Lee stops short, because both him and Galahad said that at the same time. Merlin looks between them and Lee is pretty sure the bastard turns away to hide his smile.

The worst thing is, now even Lee is questioning whether Eggsy asked to know about him or Galahad.

His ex-mentor clears his throat and keeps walking like it never happened. It's not good to be reminded he has _that_ to worry about. He can only hope nothing happened during the week before Harry left for Siberia. And if something did happen... well, he was in Siberia. Maybe things cooled off with Eggsy. Pun intended.

In the hospital room, James is looking weak, which is definitely new. Lee has seen the man injured a few times, and it's always going to be a bit of a low blow. He knows, rationally speaking, that in his line of work, life is fleeting. He's well-aware Tristan died not even two months ago. Still, he never really likes to think about it. He'd go mad thinking what would happen if he didn't make it back from a mission - Eggsy, Michele, Daisy. He wouldn't want them to live without someone to take good care of them.

He shakes his head to clear his mind and goes over to James.

"Did he have any brain damage?," he asks to Merlin.

"No."

"Good," he says right before slapping the back of the man's head. James dodges, so the impact isn't big, but the message gets across. "You bastard! You scared the shit out of me! You just fucking almost got yourself killed, yeah? Fuck that. You're a fucking Kingsman. You can't pull shit like this, you fucking _wanker_."

James - the bastard - smiles at him. "Oh, Lee, I love when your accent and curses aren't being held back."

"Fuck you."

Eggsy walks in and is clearly taken aback by of the looks of the situation. Lee's exasperated face, James' calmness and the other two agents’ amusement. His son studies everyone for a second before pointing with his thumb to the hallway. "Should I wait outside or...?"

"You should've knocked," Galahad points out.

"I only knock when I _don't_ want to catch someone in a compromising position," Eggsy replies with a smile and a wink.

The agent huffs, but it's fond, somehow. A series of alarms keep blaring in Lee's head.

"Congratulations on making it to the final six. Your test results were spectacular."

And before his (now) glowing son can reply with something probably flirty, Lee uses that as a cue. "Yes, son. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," he replies easily, but still staring intently at Galahad.

Fucking---

"I finally get to meet Eggsy? My god," James says, averting his internal crises. "I'm Lancelot, aka James. I hope your father talked at least a bit about me, Eggsy."

His son nods. "Yeah, he said you're bad ass."

His friend raises an eyebrow as if he wasn't aware that Lee was capable of complementing people. He obviously is. He's just selective about it. Praise is valuable.

"Well, I didn't know he thought such a thing. It's a pleasure to meet you, boy."

Eggsy smiles easily - he obviously likes James, and, happily for Lee, not in the same way he appears to like Galahad. One nasty surprise like that is enough.

"If you all had enough small talk," Merlin starts. "Eggsy, we need to have a private conversa--"

"Nonsense. Let him observe, he might learn a thing or two," Galahad stops with a wave of a hand and an honest, blooming smile at the boy. Eggsy smiles back with a mix of wonder and annoyance at being reminded he's still new at this.

Lee has to bite his tongue in order not to say anything. He pretends he doesn't notice James’ curious eyes.

"If you all agree?"

James rolls his eyes with a huff. "Yes, let the boy know what's about to come."

He's still too angry to verbalize a reply, so he shrugs. Merlin nods.

"Take a look at the footage from Lancelot's glasses."

Merlin types on his tech-thing Lee still doesn't quite understand, and the big screen on the room comes to live. They all watched in shock as Professor Arnold's head fucking explodes.

"You blew up his _head?_ " Eggsy says incredulous, but slightly impressed. His kid was something else. "That's _rank_ , James. It's a bit much, innit?"

"I agree with my son on this one," Lee nods effortless. "What the bloody _hell_ , James?"

James rolls his eyes. "That wasn't me. My mind was just as blown as his face when that happened."

He almost wants to groan at his friend's pun, but he’s just as bad nowadays.

"The explosion was caused by an implant on his neck, under the scar," Merlin explains, ignoring their side-talk.

"You got the signal that triggered it, yeah?," James asks.

"Yes, but the IP address was from the Valentine Corporation."

Galahad shakes his head. "That's hardly a lead, they have millions of employees worldwide."

"Richmond Valentine is a genius," his son says happily, surprising everyone in the room. He looks a bit apprehensive when he realizes he has everyone’s attention, though. "You didn't see his announcement today?"

"I have recovering from coma as an excuse for not keeping up with the news," James quickly pipes up.

Eggsy snorts as he types and they all watch as the billionaire announces he's ready to distribute SIM cards. Lee watches carefully and he swears. "Did everybody see what I saw?"

"That Valentine's assistant has the same implant scar?" James sighs. "Yeah, we did. I should have a talk with Valentine, it seems."

Lee gives his friend his best incredulous face.

"Are you mental? We had surveillance on what happened. They had too, if the blown up head means anything. What if they know what your face looks like?"

James gapes at him for a second.

"In that case, I should be the one paying Mr. Valentine a visit," Galahad answers easily. "Can you arrange that, Merlin?"

The bald agent nods and that settles it.

**+**

Eggsy is still pretty smug for being able to help Kingsman as a candidate somehow. Telling them about Valentine's announcement might have been a small thing, but he still did something. Besides, getting to see how part of the intel works was pretty awesome. He's aware that's just the tip of the iceberg - now Merlin has to create an alias for Harry, learn more about the enemy, dig up some stuff - but it was cool as fuck anyway.

"How was it? To be part of the staff reunion for the first time?," Harry asks him, trying to break the silence.

Eggsy is reminded them that someone died on this mission. That's why it's way more personal and serious than normal. Tristan gave his life for this and Eggsy hopefully will be a worthy replacement, but Harry still lost a friend.

"Exciting. I just hope there isn't that much brain matter usually."

Harry laughs a bit. "No. There's usually a lot of blood, but far less brain matter."

"Good."

Eggsy thinks back to their last encounter and his father’s assumption. He ends up flustered before he can help it and ducks his face.

"You alright?," the agent asks worriedly.

He nods quickly.

"Yeah, I just remembered how my dad made the situation weird some weeks ago, yeah? I never really got a chance to apologize, because of the whole--- uh. The tight Speedo thing."

They stay in silence staring at anything but each other for a few moments, until Galahad clears his throat making a pained face.

"You have no reason to apologize, Eggsy. Your father's assumptions caused no harm, and, even if they had, you were hardly the one to blame for that. I'm probably responsible."

Eggsy frowns. He's pretty sure _his_ stupid heart eyes to Harry were the reason for that outburst, so, yeah, it _was_ pretty much his fault. He should come clean to him about that, probably. It would be nice. Because it would be an opening, wouldn't it? For when he was an agent (or not), after they were either equals or not work colleagues. He should probably tell him now. Because, if by some miracle, Harry was interested too--Eggsy wasn't quite sure how he would be able to handle himself, but, in case he wasn't, it would be good, because he would lose that stupid spark of hope and let his stupid crush die.

"Harry, actually---"

"What have I told you about calling him by his real name?," his father says appearing on his left.

Eggsy resists the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall.

"Sorry, _Ector_ and _Galahad_."

His father starts talking about his mission in Rio and directing him away from Harry, but he still hears James asking Merlin and Harry in a very amused tone, "Would someone care to explain what I missed during my coma, because there's obviously _a lot_ going on."

**+**

"I have a serious question for you," Merlin calls him that night to say.

Harry sighs. He was trying to avoid thinking of what he's sure Merlin is going to bring up.

"If this is about your damn story and your creepy interest in Eggsy and--"

"My question is," his friend cuts him off without a worry. "If you and Lee are in the same room, and Eggsy calls out for his daddy, will you two engage in a gentleman's fight to know which one of you he's referring to?"

Harry disconnects the phone without bothering to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 14/07: NOWWWWW IT'S ALL BETA'D FROM 1-3! YEY!!! O// Thanks to the lovely, [mistyfish](http://mistyfish.tumblr.com/)!!! o//
> 
> -I don't really like this chapter. Sorry :( and I know I said once a week, but in the past two weeks I: a) had a bunch of finals; b) quit engineering school; c) got into med school; d) forgot what social life means. (No one cares about the writer personal life, I know, I'll shut up now)
> 
> -My fellow Portuguese speakers agree with me: it is fucking weird to see "oi!" in the middle of conversations when no one else has arrived, this has been a PSA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry! Where's your candidate?," James greets with a smirk, already knowing the answer, but still searching curiously the screen that shows the recruits on the plane.
> 
> "I'm afraid my candidate was already sent home."
> 
> James sends him a faux surprised look. The bloody bastard. "You don't say! Then why are you here so early?"

Harry's phone goes off again when is still dark outside. He swears as he picks it up and grumbles a very annoyed: " _What?"_

"Good morning, sunshine," Merlin greets.

"Merlin, what in hell do you want at---," he turns to look at his clock. When he comprehends the numbers, he resists the urge to kill his best friend, "bloody five-thirty am?"

"Well, I thought you might be interested to know that today is the recruits’ jumping day," and the bastard disconnects.

Harry is out of his bed the next second.

Jumping day means one thing: the parachute test. The bloody thing is the most dangerous, nerve-wracking, and exciting of all things the recruits go through. It's the only test that can _really_ go wrong - unlike all other tests, in which everything is controlled. If the candidates don't think of a quick solution or if one of them freaks out and ends up not opening the parachute, there's a chance of them dying. Harry knows no one has died in the past thirty years, but.

There's a reason why people talk so much about Murphy.

He doesn't generally worry about it. His jump day went just fine, and he normally trusts his nominations will do just as well as expected. However, there were knots in his stomach the day Lee jumped, because he was truly cheering for the man. Now, with his monumental interest in Eggsy, he can feel his guts turning to jelly.

He goes straight to HQ and Merlin doesn't even mock him for it. Harry knows his friend is nervous too. It's never good for the quartermaster when a candidate gets hurt on his watch. Besides, despite Merlin being a gigantic twat, he genuinely cares about everyone.

They don't talk, and Harry isn't surprised when a few minutes later, Lee and James show up too. He tenses up a bit, because James can obviously tell there's something going on, but it seems like everyone has agreed to keep quiet. It probably won't take long for him to figure out that Harry has the world's biggest crush on his fucking ex-protégé's son, though.

"Harry! Where's your candidate?," James greets with a smirk, already knowing the answer, but still searching curiously the screen that shows the recruits on the plane.

"I'm afraid my candidate was already sent home."

James sends him a faux surprised look. The bloody _bastard_. "You don't say! Then why are you here so early?"

Harry tries to remember if it's an obligation to be a sassy little shit to become a Kingsman agent. He can't quite recall the contract, but he regrets every single snarky comment he's ever made if this is somehow karma getting back at him.

"It's an interesting set of candidates this year," he responds simply.

He doesn't dare to look at Lee. He knows what's probably waiting for him there. They watch in silence as the candidates start their flight. A few minutes later, they listen to Eggsy trying to calm Roxy down.

"What's he doing?," James asks incredulous. "Is he seriously trying to _help_ his competitor?"

Harry turns to see Lee just as confused.

"I don't know. My son has way too soft a heart, I think."

Harry can't help but huff at that. The two agents turn to look at him; he thinks about dropping the subject, but. "Roxy is his best mate. He probably would give a word of advice if it was someone else, but she's different. He's rooting for her too. Eggsy wants her to be with him until the end, so if he loses, she's the next Tristan."

"They're best mates?," Lee repeats as if the words don't make any sense.

Harry just nods and looks back as Merlin starts his speech about the target. The room grows silent when he finishes.

"Fuck," Lee mumbles softly when Roxy stops Eggsy from jumping. They all pretty much share a collective wince, because those two don't have much time to decide.

It seems like Eggsy knows that too, because he's fast when he just orders her to stop fucking around and asks her to follow him. Harry tries to capture in his mind how delighted and confident he looks throwing himself into the open sky - the girl follows him barely hesitating and Harry feels his mouth turning up without request. There _is_ something incredibly magnetic about the boy and it's wonderful to see it affecting someone other than himself.

"Like I said," Harry can't stop himself from saying. "Best mates."

"You've paid a lot of attention to the boy, haven't you?"

After 17 years, Harry is used to ignoring James.

They're all pretty entertained by the laughs and jokes the candidates make. They're probably remembering their times jumping - although, if Harry remembers correctly, James threw up later, Lee was so high on adrenaline he couldn't sleep, and Merlin was stiff through every second of it. Harry loved his parachute test, but that's mostly because he had done it a thousand times before.

And speaking of the test, Merlin has to ruin everybody's fun at some point.

"My, my, you're all very cheerful. Did you really think it was going to be that straightforward? Any idiot can read a heads-up display. A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure... like what to do when one of your group has no parachute."

Suddenly, it's hell in the air, Harry knows. In Merlin's room, everyone is suddenly way more tense. There are curses and questions coming through the screens, so the bald agent keeps going.

"I told you. Aim for the target, come under the radar. And I hope not to be scraping one of you up. But if I do have to, and you’re inside the target, please know I'll be very impressed."

Harry gives Merlin an admiring look, because the last quartermaster was far from this amusing in his speeches.

Eggsy is the one to suggest a solution and Harry pretends he and Lee don't share the same proud look on their faces. The joy dies a second later when Rufus opens his parachute. Harry pretty much agrees with Eggsy as the boy calls him a wanker. But, making the agent even more proud and impressed, Eggsy thinks quickly and tells everyone to form a circle.

He tries to breathe a little more properly. It's going to work out.

But then, it's just Roxy and Eggsy and they're _way_ too fucking close to the ground. Of course it would be like this. Everyone in the room is holding their breath, but the tension reaches a boiling point when Merlin's mug falls to the ground and shatters.

"Bloody finally!," Harry cheers for a second, before remembering what's going on. James and Lee look at him like he's crazy and Merlin seems pissed, but they turn their attention quickly back to the monitor.

Harry will celebrate the end of the Annoying Mug Era later.

Right now, looking at Eggsy opening Roxy's parachute - and their very _not_ graceful landing, he has to focus on Eggsy nailing another task.

"Yes!," Lee is yelling with James. "That's my boy!"

Harry’s focus is back on the screen when Merlin nudges him. Harry knows what his friend means without the words; _it's your boy too, huh._

**+**

Alright, so jumping was nice. Thinking he had no parachute? Not so much. Making a fool of himself in front of Merlin - even less so.

But receiving praise from his father and James was bloody amazing. Years of rebellion -the result of knowing his father was hiding something, but never quite understanding what - made Eggsy the least suitable candidate for son of the year. This, though. For the first time it seems like he's doing things right, something _worthy_. He doesn't want it to stop and he has no idea what'll happen if he fails.

He can't fail.

"Congratulations again," Harry greets walking up to them with a smile.

Eggsy sees his father already looking a bit more grim. Well, he doesn't really care today, he has earned the right to fuck around a bit today.

"Thanks, _sir_ ," and just like the day they met, he puts every intent he can into the word.

He knows it's silly. Harry is still so completely out of his league. Well, if his father asks, Eggsy _is_ a flirtatious person. Why should he behave any differently with Galahad?

Harry looks like he's not sure what to say next, obviously caught off-guard, and he's saved by James.

"Mate, can you take me to my room, yeah? I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. Guess I shouldn't be out of bed so soon after...," he drifts off and Lee is on him the next second, already acting as a crutch.

Lee starts moving away with his friend while mumbling. "Bloody hell, James, you could've said something sooner, yeah?"

Eggsy worries about the agent for a second, but then the man turns his head and winks at Eggsy and Harry, while mouthing "you're welcome", before agreeing with Lee that he's _oh_ so _very tired_.

The boy feels his cheeks burning.

"I guess my father must've told his friend about the misunderstanding on the shooting range."

Harry shakes his head. "Unlikely. James has a tendency to jump to his own conclusions."

Eggsy is sure he just got even more red than before.

"And what do you think his conclusions are?"

The agent stares at him in surprise, as if he didn't expect Eggsy to ask such a thing. The candidate can't quite understand why.

"He probably thought I'd be interested in someone as exceptional as you."

_Holy fuck_. He's---

Eggsy tries to be reasonable - his brain working against all the knots in his stomach and the damned thoughts of what Harry and Eggsy could be together. There are a lot of ways an agent can be interested in a young recruit, he reminds himself; Harry picked his father for a candidate, after all.

"Just like my dad, yeah?"

Harry looks at him with such intent, it burns. "Not quite, I'm afraid. James probably believes my intent is a bit more of a personal nature."

"He thinks you fancy me?," Eggsy asks to be sure, laughing honestly despite everything. "Oh, that poor mate was way too long in a coma then."

That seems to throw the agent off. "I know the age difference is absurd---"

"Harry," he says staring in horror at the older man. "Are you nuts? The age difference is not the problem here. You being a gentleman spy and me being a nobody is the trick, yeah? Why would you ever look at me twice?"

The atmosphere changes with that. Harry takes a step forward and holds Eggsy's face like it's something precious. He seems to be staring at his soul when he speaks next.

"Eggsy. You are the most---"

"Galahad!," a man in the typical fancy Kingsman suit yells and everything is broken.

They jump away from each other like they were caught doing something very incredibly wrong and the man who interrupted looks regretful.

"Hello, Gareth," Harry replies politely.

The man clears his throat. "I needed your opinion on something. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine," Eggsy hurries to say, even if he's screaming on the inside. It seems like someone is always fucking interrupting.

Harry turns to him one more time.

"Duty calls," the agent jokes.

Eggsy manages a weak smile and nod, while mumbling a weak goodbye.

As he watches the man walking away, he replays in the man's deep voice. He craves to know what the man thinks of him. And, above  all, he wants nothing else but for Harry to look at him like that again, for the agent call out his name and no one else's.

His crush is getting a bit out of hand.

**+**

"So..."

Lee raises an eyebrow at James. He knows nothing good comes when the man starts out softly, even if said man is in a hospital's bed.

"Yeah?"

James stares at his nails, pretending to be indifferent to whatever he'll ask next. "Your son and Galahad, huh?"

He should've seen this one coming.

"Do _not_ ," he warns.

His friend raises his hands in a mocking surrender gesture, but Lee knows it's never this easy when it comes to James. There's a reason they both were picked, after all.

"I'm just curious, that's all. The heart eyes are hard to miss. Are they together and hiding it? Are they planning on getting together? Did they try and you stopped them?"

"I'm not sure myself, to be completely honest," Lee admits slowly. "I _think_ there's mutual interest, but they're holding back for a lot of reasons that I could point out myself. And no, obviously I didn't stop them from doing anything. But yes, I wouldn't exactly be happy if they got together."

James makes a very judgmental face - Lee hates  that face. It screams _I'm your best friend and yet I think you're a complete idiot_.

"What?" he asks defensively.

"Tell me exactly what would be bad about your son dating someone with more experience?" And the man keeps going before he can deliver his list. "This isn't a stranger with dubious intentions. This is someone we know and trust. Someone that wouldn't mess with Eggsy or just fuck him until things got boring, because we know Harry, mate. I know you put a wall between your personal life and work, but you've known the man for years and he, just like someone I'm staring at, hardly ever lets anyone in. But when he does--just look at him and Merlin, alright. They're like us, but a bit scarier."

Lee can only stare at his friend, because _bloody hell_ , doesn't he have a point.

And also---"Were you just _nice_?"

James rolls his eyes at him. "Go fuck yourself, yeah? I'm always... nice. I just have a hard time showing it."

"If only the world knew you aren't the gigantic twat you pretend to be..."

His friend shoves him playfully and they go back to their usual banter, but James' words spin in his head.

Perhaps he was wrong.

**+**

Harry wants nothing but to yell into obliviousness.

His dinner with Valentine went--- he's alive and well, so he wouldn't say it went _wrong_ considering his line of work, but the man definitely knows they're after him and is behaving very carefully. Harry isn't sure how much he knows, or if his alas has been compromised after one simple dinner, but he can't be sure.

On top of that, more VIPs have gone missing and Arthur was quite delighted to remind him of how complicated things are. The only clue they've got is a hate church, which is just _marvelous_.

Then, there's Eggsy and how he made a move - and it was interrupted by Gareth. He can't erase from his memory the look of surprise and hope on the boy's face - he can't quite understand that, because that should mean the boy likes him back just a little. And Harry has no idea what to do with that.

He tries to let it out by running. Exercise is something that has always helped him clear his mind and there's a beautiful running path on the Kingsman grounds Harry has always appreciated. Unlike most people, he can't run listening to music. He gets too paranoid someone will use that to approach him when he's distracted by whatever song he's listening to.

Because of that, he knows someone else is running closer to him from behind. He doesn't turn, since he's not particularly in the mood for small talk, but he doesn't question for a second it's another agent.

Until whoever it is jumps on his back, of course. Harry's training and instinct take over and he struggles with the other (male, white, young) body, until the man is pinned down under him, with his face on the grass. He's about to inquire about the attack, when the body under him starts shaking with laughter.

"Jesus, Harry, that was fucking amazing."

Harry can't believe his life.

"Eggsy?"

"Yeah, bruv! Saw you running, thought I'd prank you. My arms regret that decision now."

"Oh, I---," he lets go of the boys arms like they're burning - he had them twisted in a tight grip - and curses. "I'm so sorry, Eggsy, but what in hell were you thinking jumping on me like that? I could've killed you."

"Well, but you didn't. And now that I can feel my arms, this position is not so bad," and the boy wriggles his arse for emphasis.

And that's how Harry becomes hyperaware of how he's pressed against the boy; specially his groin that is making a lot of contact with the boy's lower back. His dick notices it too and---

He stands in a second and offers his hand to help Eggsy up. The boy smiles and accepts it. The contact only helps the warmth that's spreading through Harry's body and it shouldn't be like this. He's not a teenager anymore, not by a long shot. But Eggsy messes with his head like nothing else; Harry has to admit he's a bit afraid. He can’t hope too much when it comes to the boy, not when Eggsy could be only flirting, just wanting a fling.

Harry is starting to want way too much more.

Eggsy's face turns shy and the boy asks curiously, "you never finished your sentence, you know?"

Harry knows. Oh, he fucking knows. He'll curse  Gareth until the man is long dead.

"Yes."

Eggsy looks at him expectantly. "So?"

"You're the most interesting, handsome, captivating young man I've ever had the pleasure to meet, Eggsy, but..."

The boy's face falls a bit and Harry regrets everything.

"But?"

"But you should know a gentleman shouldn't fish for complements like this."

Eggsy's smile brightens and he throws his head back when he laughs. Harry doesn't even care when the boy tells him to fuck off and they talk softly as they make their way back to the HQ.

Harry thinks no exercise could make him feel as light as talking to Eggsy does.

**\+ (Interlude)**

"A hundred bucks on Harry making the first move," Gareth bets. "And they're going to be fucking in less than a week. The tension is already too strong. They would've done it by now if I hadn't interrupted."

Everyone in the room glares at the agent for that one.

"Sorry," he mumbles ashamed.

Lancelot shakes his head. "Mate, do you have any idea how uptight Harry is about his sense of propriety? And he's scared shitless to make a move. Besides, from what I've seen of the boy, two hundred on Eggsy. Two months, tops."

"I go with a hundred and fifty on Eggsy," Merlin adds. "And in a month they'll get there."

"Betraying your best friend?" James asks with a smirk.

Merlin rolls his eyes, "it's more about knowing his weakness. Percival, you in?"

"I think you're all underestimating Galahad."

"Galahad died a virgin," Lancelot pips up.

Percival arches an eyebrow. "Well, considering our honeypot missions, I'm pretty sure our Galahad isn't a virgin by a long shot. Anyhow, three hundred on Harry and I'll go with less than a month."

"You're such a suck up for Harry, you should grab him before the chance flies out of the window."

Percival doesn't answer James, just goes back to typing down all the bets.

"Kay?," Gareth inquires. "Will you be joining us?"

"I think that what you're doing is childish and inappropriate. The other agents would frown up on this and, for once, they'd be right."

Lancelot huffs, "All the other agents are snobs like Arthur. Except for Bors, maybe. But he's way too serious for my taste. And since when are agents like Lamorak our moral reference? That man can suck my--"

"Wow, you still angry about that, James?" Gareth questions curiously.

"He _shot_ me!"

"You shot me a few years ago too, genius. You don't see me yelling about it."

"That was different," Lancelot replies sulking. "Anyway, Kay, in or out?"

Kay rolls his eyes. "Five hundred on Lee doing something that will push those two together. I'm just not sure about the timing. I'll share the price with whoever gets it right."

"Confident, aren't you?" James insists.

"I don't see Lee helping them at all," Gareth adds.

Kay just smiles knowingly and Merlin can see the man knows something, which makes him regret his bet a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'RE ALL SO LOVELY AND I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M OBVIOUSLY IN A HURRY BUT, HERE, A CHAPTER AND FOR ONCE IT'S ALREADY BETA'D (IN CASE YOU MISSED EVERYTHING IS BETA'D NOW) HERE


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, son, I am still terrified of that man, if I'm being bloody honest. It's one of the reasons I hate when you make bedroom eyes at him." He keeps grinning when his son gapes at him. "I'm serious. I always thought that I would be able to scare off anyone who tried to hurt you, but I'm afraid that taking down Galahad is a bit out of my league."
> 
> "Dad, there's nothing going on between me and Harry, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the other chapters, this one has a bit of angst (it ends w angst, oops) so yeah.

His son is still looking pretty damn surprised after the train test, which is understandable. Lee thinks it took him way longer than the allotted 24 hours during his time as a candidate to understand why Galahad had been standing by the train and not that creepy bastard from the party.

Which reminds him - Lee should probably ask Merlin how they keep finding even more sinister men to play that bloody role.

Lee took his son to a nice restaurant, because the occasion called for a bit of pomp and circumstance. Even if Roxy ends up with Tristan's position, his son has come a long way; he has never seen Eggsy so focused on something, not even during his time as a gymnast - probably the reason he quit, in the first place. He was excellent, but his heart wasn't in it. Maybe this is what he was supposed to be doing all along, the reason nothing else worked.

Because even if Eggsy fails, Lee can always get in touch with MI6, after all.

"Galahad took you to a restaurant too, back in the day?," Eggsy asks him with a smile.

"Yes," Lee nods. "He offered me to take to his house, said he wanted to show me something, but---"

"But you thought that it would've been too personal and said no," Eggsy cuts him off. He stares in shock and Eggsy blinks at him in confusion. "What? Harry told me you two never really talked about things because you wouldn't let him."

Lee sighs, because things weren't as simple as that. Admitting how things were, though, is something he doesn't really want to do, but he supposes he owes that much to his son.

"Actually, he used to scare the shit out of me."

Eggsy blinks in surprise. " _Harry_? Seriously?"

"You haven't seen him in action as Galahad, son. The man becomes a damn killing machine, let me tell you. The day he contacted me to be part of Kingsman, when he explained things, I thought, you know, he was just a posh wanker. So, in order to prove me wrong, he said to call however many man I wanted. Basically, he said he would take all of us down in less than five minutes - no spy shit to help."

His son already knows how the tale ends judging by the way he winces in sympathy.

"How many men did you call?"

"Six. All of us trained marines."

Eggsy shakes his head with a smile, "and he got all of you down in less than five minutes?"

Lee tries not to be ashamed of the answer, but he still remembers how mortified he was.

"Less than four," he takes a sip of his beer and shakes his head. "Then he erased everyone's memories and that was it. When he talked numbers to me - payment, vacations, all that shit, I was sold."

Eggsy still looks surprised. "It's just--- the way you talk to him nowadays, it's hard to imagine you being afraid of him."

Lee laughs, because as _if_. He just manages to hide it better.

"Oh, son, I am still terrified of that man, if I'm being bloody honest. It's one of the reasons I hate when you make bedroom eyes at him." He keeps grinning when his son gapes at him. "I'm serious. I always thought that I would be able to scare off anyone who tried to hurt you, but I'm afraid that taking down Galahad is a bit out of my league."

"Dad, there's _nothing_ going on between me and Harry, yeah?"

He huffs annoyed, "but you wouldn't tell me if there was! I didn't even know Roxanne was your best mate until Harry told me."

Eggsy blinks at him for a second. It seems like something is falling into place for him.

"Hypothetically," Lee rolls his eyes at that, but nods for his son to keep going. " _If_ there was something going on between me and Harry... are you reacting so badly to the idea because you're scared I'm going to be closer to Harry than I am to you?"

He stares at his son in horror, because _fucking hell_ , he has no response to that. The idea hadn't ever crossed his mind, but he supposes that _yes,_ he would hate not being the one Eggsy comes to for advice, or tells about his friends, or the one his son idolizes. He still thinks of Eggsy too much as a boy and that's it, isn't it?

Harry already sees Eggsy as the man he has become.

"A bit," he admits still in shock with the sudden clarity. "There's also the age difference, and the fact he's bloody scary and your superior. But, yes, son. I've never seen you so impressed by someone and I hate to think I'm gonna stop being your hero. Your old man is about to be replaced."

Eggsy rolls his eyes.

"The thing is, dad, even if there was something going on, you still my bloody dad. No bird or bloke will ever change that, yeah? Besides, if anyone ever tries to fuck me over, I'll fucking deal with them. I'm a strong independent man who doesn’t need rescuing."

Lee smiles proudly at his son. He spends the rest of the night sharing tales of his missions, something he hadn't had the chance to do before his son was aware of Kingsman. The adoring look his son had on his face was perfect.

Lee hated the idea of his son and Harry a bit less then.

**+**

Harry doesn't know why Merlin was so strict about him having the first morning shift at the shop considering the normal staff was complete and there was no need for another tailor at the moment. When he got there ( _Are you always late, Harry?_ one of the tailors asked for the hundredth time), someone was already in fitting room one; apart from that, the shop was empty.

A few minutes later, however, he gets his question answered when Lee and Eggsy walk in. Lee doesn't look surprised or angry to see him there, probably knowing this has Merlin’s signature all over it, but Eggsy raises his eyebrows in shock. Harry can explain it later, though, because if Eggsy is here...

"You passed the loyalty test," he says, not actually making it a question, because he already _knows_.

He's also pretty sure Charlie failed and Roxy passed. Still, Lee nods anyway.

"A gentleman once told me after my test that he'd buy me a suit, so whether or not I got the job, I'd still have something lasting as a memento of my time at Kingsman," his ex-protégé adds, reminding Harry of that particular day. Back then, he’d had no doubt the man would make it.

He has no doubt now.

Eggsy pays attention to the exchange with a smile, but Harry is still paying attention to Lee, and asks, "Should I explain things to him or will you?"

Lee smiles at Eggsy's confused face and points to the suits.

"A gentleman always wears a bespoke suit, never one off the peg. Kingsman's suits are also bulletproof. Did I forget something?" the man asks and Harry shakes his head. He's pretty sure Lee quoted him perfectly. "Well, Harry can get you measured, then."

"I can't," Harry says quickly, surprising father and son. He smirks a bit, then. "Fitting room one is not available, and a gentleman does not pop his cherry in fitting room two."

Eggsy laughs freely, and Harry enjoys the sound of it, smiling back.

"But you popped my cherry in fitting room two!," Lee blurts out suddenly, startling everyone in the shop - Harry, Eggsy, and the other tailor who stopped his work to look at them in horror. It also seems that Eggsy has choked on his own tongue, because his laugh has turned into a cough. Lee himself is as red as it is possible for a human to be. "And I should've thought before speaking, because that sounded _really_ , really wrong."

 "Yeah, bloody _rank_ , dad! I'm gonna have nightmares now," the boy mumbles shaking his head, obviously failing to erase whatever mental image was created.

Harry rolls his eyes, but he can't help but feel amused by Eggsy.

"I'm trying not to feel offended here," he says teasingly.

"Oh please," Eggsy smirks at him. "You're perfect wet dream material, Harry. It's my dad who makes it disturbing."

His ex-protégé nods, "I don't want to think about it either, so can I show Eggsy fitting room three while we all pretend this never happened?"

Harry agrees, but he's well aware that there are cameras in the shop and, somewhere in HQ, Merlin is laughing his arse off while saving more footage to use against them all later.

Still, he'll admit this one was a bit amusing. Especially because it's the first time since Eggsy started training that Lee didn't look at Harry like he was a Bond villain. He hadn't realized until now that he missed this easy conversation with his ex-protégé. It's even more than that. It felt good talking to Eggsy and not feeling disapproval radiating from the man.

Harry can't help but wonder what changed. It was probably a fluke, he decides.

**+**

The minute Valentine stepped out of the dressing room, Eggsy could feel the atmosphere change. Harry visibly tensed - so did his dad; they slipped into their agent modes. But, judging by the way the conversation played out, it was fucking crystal clear the man knew they were onto him. Valentine had his guard up and he was obviously trying to get to them. He didn't seem the kind of man that would let anyone or anything stop him.

That's why Eggsy can’t focus on anything, he's way too worried about it. Harry is after the crazy billionaire and he feels like the man's life is in danger. Especially because it seems like no one is thinking this is as dangerous as he does, even if his dad seems quite worried, too.

"Dad," Eggsy mumbles. "Can you help Harry on this?"

His dad pauses his measuring, and Eggsy hates the way he's frowning. "Son, Galahad is the best agent Kingsman has. Nothing bad is gonna happen to him."

He sighs, shaking his head. That's the problem. Everyone is acting like everything is already figured out.

"Every ship is unsinkable until it sinks, Titanic taught everyone that," he starts. "And Harry is too damn confident this all will be fine, and that's the fucking problem. It's bloody obvious Valentine wasn't here by mere coincidence, so Harry's alias went tits up, alright? And I don't want Harry to be the fucking Titanic! He's no Di Caprio and he has to be on a life boat! You'll be his boat."

His dad blinks at him, probably not following his stupid metaphor, but it doesn't really matter. There's this feeling in the pit of his stomach, like everything is about to go to shit - Eggsy isn't going to let that happen on his watch. He can't let anything happen to Harry.

"Son---"

" _Ector_ ," and it feels fucking weird to call his dad by his codename so seriously. Lee winces, but he needs to do that though. "Promise me you'll help Harry solve this case."

Lee studies him for a second before nodding. "I promise."

Eggsy takes a deep breath and stares at himself in the mirror. He doesn't like how tight his smile looks in the reflection, but he tells himself everything is going to be fine. Now that his dad will help Harry, he can focus on worrying about his final test.

**+**

James has barely opened the door when Lee marches inside.

"Eggsy is going to fail the dog test," he announces, going straight for his friend's fridge and getting two beers.

"Okay," James replies slowly. He accepts the beer Lee throws his way and they both make their way to the couch. "Are you sure?"

"I'm bloody sure, yeah. Eggsy can't kill spiders, mosquitoes, anything that fucking breathes. For him, that's killing innocent lives. And he might have hated that dog at first, but even then he wouldn't have. Now? Now there's no way in hell. I should've---," Lee shakes his head and sighs.

He should've thought about it sooner, but everything kept drawing his attention away and he ended up never giving it much thought. First it was Tristan's death, then his son and Harry, his mission in Rio, coming back home, focusing on how _proud_ he was and how worried he was about his son shagging Harry... it never occurred to him to think about the final test.

Lee only gave it some thought when Eggsy was getting back to the recruit's room, jokingly asking if Lee could give him a spoiler of what was about to come and if he would pass the test easily. That's when it sunk in.

"Well, _fuck_ ," James says before taking a long sip.

Lee nods. "He's gonna hate me, James. He'll think I brought him into this knowing he would never get through that bloody test. He's gonna think it was some sort of twisted lesson or something. Eggsy is going to be heartbroken. Fucking _fuck_."

James seems at a loss for what to say and it's a rare opportunity to see him speechless, but Lee doesn't have time to enjoy that.

"He won't hate you, mate. It's bloody clear he loves you a lot. He'll be upset _if_ \- and remember there's a chance your son will surprise you, alright - _if_ he doesn't make it, but it's not the end of the world. We could try talking to Arthur."

"Are you serious? King will rejoice at the opportunity to kick one Unwin out of the door. I'm already plebe enough infecting you guys."

His friend doesn't argue with that, because he knows it's the truth - Chester King hates Lee’s guts. "Still, we could always get in touch with MI6 or MI5. They have to be recruiting new people."

"Eggsy will still hate me then."

James tells him that's not true one more time, but they keep drinking their beers.

Lee waits for Eggsy to call and lash out at him.

**+**

When Harry sees Eggsy approaching his house, he thinks the boy is there either to celebrate his victory or to look for comfort after failing the dog test. However, when he gets to see the boy's face properly, he can't make out what this is about. The boy looks furious and Harry opens the door already frowning.

"Eggsy, what---"

"You fucking _wanker_ ," the boy spits out already stepping inside. "You stupid _twat_ , fucking dirty fucker, _idiot--_ "

The list of insults go on and Harry tries to think what could've possibly happened for the boy to yell at him like that. Perhaps he caught on to how hung up on him Harry was and thought that was creepy? Or-- _Merlin's story._

"While I'm sure this is well founded," Harry interrupts, because if this is about Merlin's erotica, Eggsy has every right to yell at him, "could you please tell me what have I done to be called such things? And how did you get here?"

Eggsy laughs bitterly. "You helped me on the dog test, that's what. And I told Merlin I wanted to see you personally, he gave me your address.

 _Oh_.That's...

Hell, Harry doesn't know if that's better or worse than Merlin's erotica, but at least is something he can explain.

"Eggsy--"

"No, you listen to me," the boy say and Harry hates to be on the receiving end of such hard stare. Especially when Eggsy has always looked at him with a bit of fondness or mischief. "When Arthur asked me to shoot JB, I panicked for a second, until I remembered our talk about Mr. Pickle. I knew you'd never talk about your dog like that if you had fucking murdered him, so I knew it was a blank."

Harry waits as the boy takes a deep breath, "but then, as soon as I left the room, grinning like a bloody idiot--- so fucking _happy_ that me and Rox were still in the running, I realized you fucking _knew_ I'd go through that test, so why would you tell me about your stupid dog? That was a fucking clue to me. You were trying to fucking help me, because in less than twenty-four hours back then, you knew I'd fail. So fuck you for giving me unfair advantage, fuck you so fucking _much_ for---"

"Can I explain myself?," Harry pleads, shaking his head. Eggsy snaps his mouth shut, obviously wanting to argue, but nods for him to go on. "It's not like that. Roxy is a legacy. She grew up with the dog her dad brought home, Eggsy. She knew it was a blank too. Your dad, he couldn't bring his dog home, because he couldn't explain adopting a purebred dog with a fancy lineage from a mission in the marines, could he? _She_ would have had an advantage over _you_."

Eggsy shakes his head.

"You told me that on day two, Harry. You couldn't have known it would be down to me and Rox. And, even if you knew. Suppose for a second Roxy wasn't a legacy. She would have shot her dog, she would have barely hesitated, even if it _wasn't_ a blank, because she's like that. Me? I would never have shot JB if I thought there was even a slight chance of killing him. And you knew that. You knew I wasn't strong enough. It was clear to you so early on that I was a fucking _failure_. You knew I wasn't Kingsman material. I'm Lee's son, but nothing else. I'm not good enough and you know it."

Harry feels his chest contracting with pain as Eggsy's eyes start to fill with tears. He fucking caused that and there's no way he can explain. He could tell Eggsy how almost no one on Kingsman takes the bloody test seriously, because it's either about following orders without question (something any agent would tell you is bullshit, because you _have_ to question orders in their line of work) or realizing it was a simple trick to see if the candidate would catch on to the plan (and it's something hard to do when one's emotionally invested), but the boy wouldn't listen to him. He'd probably think Harry was lying to protect his feelings and Harry doesn't want to fuck it up even more.

Besides, at the end of the day, Eggsy will always see it as his failure, and Harry will always have made him feel worse. The boy is not the kind of person who takes help - or cheating, as Eggsy sees it - lightly.

Instead of helping, Harry fucked up any chance he had of being close to the boy. He hadn't even thought about the dog test when he told him about Mr. Pickle. He honestly just wanted the boy to feel better about JB, only later realizing his mistake. Eggsy would never believe his word now, though.

"It's not about strength, Eggsy," he says when he finds his voice. "And you're most definitely not a failure, I just---"

And, just like always when he and Eggsy are having an important moment, they're interrupted.

"That's more important," the boy tells him, rubbing his eyes with one hand and pointing to Harry's glasses with the other.

The agent nods and picks it up, never having hated his job more than at that moment.

**+**

Eggsy tries to calm down as Harry talks to Merlin about Valentine. His stupid crisis can wait; saving the world from a maniac can't. Besides, he already knows what he's going to do. After everything is settled with Valentine, he'll go to Arthur and leave the competition, since he isn't a bloody cheater and Roxy deserves it more than he does. It stings deeply, but it's the best course of action he can think of.

He's not good enough for Kingsman and he obviously only has Harry's pity. The man was trying to help his protégé's son - nothing else. Eggsy is a fucking fool for believing the man might want to have anything to do with him. And he was a stupid bloody idiot for thinking he could be anything in life besides a nobody.

"What is it?" he asks Harry when the man takes off his glasses again.

"Valentine is going to run a test drive on the hate church I mentioned to you today. I'm going there to put an end on this," the agent replies.

Eggsy shakes his head, "Alone? No fucking way. They can’t send you alone!"

Because Eggsy might know now that Harry doesn't like him as much as he wished, but he still feels stupidly fond of the man anyway. He still feels pain imagining any harm coming to Harry - and he doesn't want to think about how much it'll hurt when it sinks in that they will never fucking happen.

"I am perfectly capable of doing this alone, I assure you, Eggsy, no harm will come to me. Besides, you can't help me--"

"But Valentine _knows_ you're after him! You can't just be this confident about things, Harry, as far as we know, everyone is in danger," Eggsy protests, anger bursting on his chest.

Rule number one of spy movies: don't underestimate your enemy.

Harry sighs, "look, I know you're angry at me right now. But you have to trust me on this. I've been doing this for almost as long as you've been alive, Eggsy. Don't worry."

Eggsy groans and runs his hand through his hair. Of course it wouldn't be easy to convince agent Galahad that he needs help, even if his life (and maybe the whole word) is on the line. Eggsy scans his brain for a solution. There's nothing _he_ can do, but his father made a promise. And Merlin seems to like him and he's obviously Harry's friend. Perhaps a few phone calls--- Harry would never accept the help, though.

Well, he can do it the old-fashioned way. He is ( _was_ , his mind reminds him darkly) a spy in training after all.

"Okay, fine, whatever," he says, with a forced shrug. "See if I care. But don't you die on me just to avoid the talk we were having."

He can't tell Harry is fighting a roll of eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," the man replies smirking, but then his features soften considerably. "I'm serious about this. Don't worry, alright? If it makes you feel better, upstairs, in my office, there's a notebook. You can watch it from there."

Eggsy raises his eyebrows. That's better than being in the dark about everything _and_ it fits his plans.

"Password protected?"

Harry nods. "Go by the visitor option. The password is brogues hater, 12 dot 19 dot 97. Capitalize the Rs and the Es. No spaces. Do I need to repeat it?"

"No," Eggsy mumbles, he knows those numbers very well. "And you really hate broguing, don't you?," he asks thinking about that morning's conversation at the shop. Harry had made quite a face when explaining about the shoes.

"Yes," he sighs, looking at his watch. "I really need to go. I'm pretty sure Merlin already showed you how---"

"The feeds work, yeah, yeah. Just go."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice, but he does gives him one more apologetic look before hurrying out. Eggsy waits a few seconds just to be sure the man didn't leave anything behind before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Oh, Harry is going to _hate_ this. But Eggsy somehow knows he will regret it if he just sits and watches.

"Merlin?" Eggsy greets when the man picks up his phone. "It's Eggsy. Look, about Harry going alone, I have a really bad feeling about it and my dad said he could help, so..."

**+**

"Let me get this straight," James starts. They’re waiting on the top of the roof of the building across from the church that Galahad is currently in. "Harry told Eggsy about his dog and Eggsy only shot JB because of that. Except it wasn't unfair advantage because Roxy is a legacy too, so she also knew the dog would come out alive. However, Eggsy is pissed, because even _if_ Roxy didn't know about it, or if it was anyone else, they would have still shot the dog, but Eggsy wouldn't have, unless Harry told him about it? So he feels like he's not good enough to be an agent?"

Lee sighs. "Yes, that's it."

"Did Galahad tell him no one takes the bloody test seriously? I think only Arthur and Lamorak think the fucking thing is important. And they're both wankers, so. I can tell Eggsy about---"

"No, he didn't. But it's Eggsy. He wouldn't have listened. He'd say we're making up excuses," he interrupts because James' hatred for Lamorak is way too old by now.

James shakes his head, "mate, the way I see it, Eggsy should be blowing Harry as a thank you."

His brain short circuits at those bloody words. Fucking _James_.

Lee slaps the back of his friend's head without even thinking about it. He's satisfied to hear his friend letting out a _ouch_.

"I'm in a _church_ ," Harry grits out, one of the screens showing his horrified face.

"It's a hate church," James replies, rolling his eyes. "You should be thinking about everything those people think is sinful, like good pornography. Just listen to the shit the guy is saying. Racist, homophobic, sexist _and_ stupid as hell. You should be trying to do and think exactly the opposite of them, Galahad."

"Just keep my son out of it," Lee mumbles, sighing again.

James gives him a pointed look, "You were worried your son was going to hate _you_ , now he hates Harry! There, problem solved. Not to mention, Harry is pretty pissed at Eggsy for calling Merlin and getting us as back-up behind his back, so you should be less cranky, mate, because those two won't be shagging for a while, at least."

Harry's sigh is loud enough for them to hear it.

Lee doesn't reply, just stares at the monitors, because Eggsy was right about calling them. He has the uneasy feeling he had on his first mission before the bomb exploded, like there's something wrong he can't quite put his finger on.

This time, it's on him and James to figure it out.

+

When Harry was a little boy, he almost drowned once. He ended up okay, but those minutes, he never quite forgot the feeling of them. The rush of panic in his veins. The instinct of survival, making him kick and fight against the sea. The pounding in his head as he sank deeper and deeper.

But the silence was the worst of it.Although he was still alive, it felt like he was already among the dead.

Looking around and walking though the aftermath of his rampage in the church gave him that exact same feeling.

His head still hurts and it's hard to _think_ , but he knows he needs to. He needs to prepare himself for what he'll face once he steps out of this bloody nightmare - the blood bath he helped create--- the blood _he_ spilled. His head is clear enough from the deep rage now for him to know he didn't kill all those people, but if he had to guess, he'd say he pulled the trigger on at least 70% of them.  Maybe 80%.

He can't be sure. So much _blood_ and _chaos_. And, he knows there must've been noise, but in his head, there was only a loud buzz and nothing else.

Silent enough to drive him insane.

And his _heart_. No love, no memories, no feelings whatsoever existed then. The only emotions he knew were rage, anger, the pure instinct to kill and destroy. That's what he desperately wants to forget the most; he didn't feel alive then, but he also didn't feel dead. He just felt like a dead man walking.

He is now one of the monsters he helped to put down.

Before he reaches the door, he knows there's only one way things can play out. They'll be waiting for him. They'll kill him. And there's nothing else he'll be able to do to stop that maniac. He's almost died so many times in his career, there's no nervousness left for this moment; the calm is deep in his bones, but.

But there's a sting on his guts from knowing the last thing he said to Eggsy was a lie. In the end, he failed the boy and--- oh dear. He realizes the glasses are still on his face, and he can't let Eggsy watch what's about to happen. What just happened already probably destroyed whatever good image the boy had of him - now he’s just a scary, cold-blooded killer. Harry closes his eyes a bit and mourns for a second the death of all that once was possible between him and someone that was always too far of reach, too good for him.

He wants to take off his glasses, but he can't remember _why_ something tells him that he shouldn't--- oh, yes. Merlin was talking to him earlier, but ever since Harry's mind clearer he has been quiet. It doesn't matter. Perhaps he can make Valentine talk about his plans and that will be his final help to Kingsman. Something way too small and far from enough after what he has done, but a gentleman must at least try.

"I'm sorry you had to watch this, Eggsy," he mumbles, knowing the glasses will pick it up. "I'm _so_ sorry, but I think we won't be able to finish our talk. _Don't_ look, okay?"

Harry wishes he could hear Eggsy's voice yelling that he was an idiot back at him.

He opens the church's door and the sun burns his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -First things first: please don't hate the dog test. so many people have asked me about this through the course of this fic, and this has always been the plan, but i'm scared you'll hate it. it's okay if you do, though. sorry if I disappointed you guys.
> 
> -I'm a GIGANTIC fan of the church scene. I could explain why but it would take ages, so the point is: that scene is perfect and you can't touch perfection without spoiling it. That's why I didn't alter it.
> 
> -This one took longer than normal bc I had trouble writing it (writers block and my beautiful notebook likes to delete what i write.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think it's safe to say you're an agent now, lad," Lee tells him seriously. "And bloody hell, you have everything to be one of the best ones."
> 
> "Thanks," his son mumbles seriously.

When hell broke loose in the church, Lee's first instinct was to look at James to check if it was some sort of nightmare... and perhaps to guarantee that his friend wasn't affected by the anger spree too. James seemed about just as lost as he felt, and they both studied each other for a second to make sure one wouldn't shoot the other in the face.

"I don't feel like killing you," James said slowly.

Lee felt a small part of the tension leaving his shoulder. "Good, because I don't fucking feel like killing you either. Well, no more than the usual, at least."

James stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"I can't believe you just made that joke, Ector," his friend replied, but he seemed less worried and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Lancelot motioned for him to look at the monitors where Galahad was shooting someone. They could hear Merlin still trying to reach the agent. They had turned their off the intercom a few seconds back, because Harry had lost it and Merlin had enough on his plate.

"It's _my_ job to be funny at inappropriate times, but nice try," his friend finishes, trying to lighten the mood somehow, too.

Lee almost felt like smiling. James was the one to make badly timed jokes. He said  _nice_  after Harry's catholic whore speech, which, yeah, it  _was_  nice, but wrong timing. Lancelot also mumbled  _read the goddamn bible_  when Harry knocked someone out with a bible. That one was downright terrible and disrespectful, but it was a jerk-knee reaction. James makes jokes when he's nervous. He makes jokes all the time, actually, but he  _can't_  help it when the situation is bad - it's his way of focusing on something else.

After the air between them cleared (aka they were sure the other wasn't about to start a killing spree), James started to type on his notebook. Lee watched him quietly. He hadn't wanted to stare at the feed. He knew Galahad would come out alive - he was the only one at the church with bloody Kingsman training after all - but Ector wasn't sure how  _Harry_  would be after. Would he still be mad? Would he try and kill everything in his path? Would he realize what he had done? And, would Valentine be waiting for him?

Although his guts turned at the idea of Harry suffering even more, as an agent, he had to count on that last one.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere in the neighborhood. It seems like it's affecting phones," James told him.

Lee shook his head.  _That fucking bastard._  "Fucking Valentine SIM cards?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. I think we're out of range because none of us have those bloody SIMs and the church is far enough from this house. Their SIMs can't affect us from there. Otherwise,  _you_  would be dead by now."

Normally he'd take the bait and trash talk his friend back, but he can't bring himself to it.

"You think Valentine is going to show up?," Lancelot asked quietly, a second later.

"Yes," he turned to start getting his submachine gun ready. "Harry is going to come out alive and that fucker Valentine will have to make sure he's bloody dead."

He ignores how his rough accent bleeds into his voice along with his curses. He's way too angry to care.

"Perfect, then," and Lee hears the thirst for blood in his friend's voice. What Valentine was doing to Harry was unforgivable. Tristan was dead because of him. This mission was getting way too personal for his taste. "We'll kill him, then. Problem solved."

Lee was about to happily agree, when he realized they couldn't.

"Shit. _Fuck._ No, we can't," and it was bitter to say that. Lancelot stared startled. "We don't know if someone else can do this - whatever  _this is_  - and keep up with Valentine's plan. We need him fucking alive to gather information. You can shoot anyone else that shows the fuck up, but not that wanker. I'll put a tracker on him, so even if he escapes, we'll be able to get that bastard and deal with him later."

James sulked, but nodded. Lee sent out a text explaining their plan to Merlin, as James took his weapon. He got a confirmation from Merlin a second later. He started to prepare a special gun that fires a tracking device.

(Lee's heart broke when he heard Harry apologizing to Eggsy. It's something that wasn't meant for anyone else's ears except his son's. It came from a man who was sure he was about to die and needed to reach out somehow to a person he--- Lee didn't want to think about that. He wondered for a second if Eggsy was watching this; he hoped not, but the realistic part of him realized that was unlikely. He shook it off and focused back on the gun he was holding. Valentine and his bodyguards were already waiting for Galahad outside.)

Harry looks like shit when he steps out of the church. His suit is wrinkled and dirty; there is blood on his face and his always neatly combed hair is everywhere. Lee has shared missions with Harry and he has seen the man in the infirmary more than anyone else in Kingsman - the man was a die-hard risk-taker -, but this is the first time his mentor has looked  _broken_.

He almost tells Lancelot to just fucking shoot Valentine wherever he thinks it'll hurt most.

"What did you do to me?," and Lee is slightly proud of his mentor for holding his head high even then. "I had no control. I killed all those people. I  _wanted_  to."

"Clever, isn't it?," Valentine replies and Ector feels his fingers tightening around the gun. "In simple terms, it's a neurological wave that triggers the centers of aggression and switches off inhibitors."

Ector ignores Lancelot's  _shit fuck_  comment.

"Transmitted by your nasty free SIM cards, I assume," Harry presses, but gets no reply. It's not like they need one.

Valentine starts walking towards Harry and Lee tenses.

"Get ready," he mumbles to Lancelot, who nods back.

"You know what this is like?" Valentine starts. "It’s like those old movies we both love. Now I’m gonna tell you my whole plan and then I’m gonna come up with an absurd and convoluted way to kill you and you’ll find an equally convoluted way to escape."

"Sounds good to me."

_Cocky_ , Lee can't help but think. Even in the face of death Harry doesn't back down.

"Well, this ain’t that kind of movie," and Ector watches as Valentine starts to smile wickedly. The billionaire's hand reaches for---

Fuck  _no._

" _Now_ ," Ector grunts out and Lancelot doesn't need to be told twice.

They shoot.

**+**

Eggsy is in the first cab to the shop after Harry's feed cut off. There was the sound of gunfire and then those stupid glasses fell off of Galahad’s stupid face and there were goddamn bodies dropping. Eggsy couldn't identify them and at some point a idiot fucking stepped on the glasses and---

He might be freaking out a bit.

He needs to know if his dad and Harry are okay. But there's a chance the three agents are still mired in the mess of Kentucky, so he can't risk exposing them by calling. He  _could_  call Merlin, but if the quartermaster is busy helping, he doesn't want to be a distraction. So he has to go to the shop, and then go to the HQ from there.

There is something bugging him, though.

Valentine has been  _sure_  of all of Harry's steps - that he was an agent, where the shop was, that Harry was going to be at that church in Kentucky - except for James and Lee showing up at the last minute. It can't be simple surveillance.

Eggsy still doesn't know what it is, but there is some shit going on that they haven't figured out yet.

He gets to the shop, and it's a small relief to see the place empty. It would have been hard to explain his hurry to get into a fitting room - _sorry, sir, but I need to get in there before you do. Life or death emergency. How can a suit be a matter of life or death? Uh, because I need a_ killer _suit, of course._

"Jack," he greets the tailor, shaking off his mess of thoughts. "Is Merlin here?"

Jack shakes his head. Eggsy can't be disappointed because he already expected that.

"The only one in the shop is Arthur, Eggsy."

Eggsy blinks. Well, as much as Arthur dislikes his family - that was quite clear during his dog test and from what he heard from his dad - he _is_ the head of the organization. He might know what's going on with Harry and Eggsy could tell him about his feeling that there's wrong that they haven't quite figured out yet.

 "I'll go see him, then."

Jack raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask. He probably knows something is going on from his obvious nervous looks and knows better than to delay him.

He might take two steps at a time on his hurry to get to the top of the stairs; he doesn't even bother knocking, Eggsy doesn't give two fucks if Arthur will call him out on it, but that fucks him up because he remembers Harry asking if he ever heard of knocking not so long ago. He blinks to clear his mind, and focus on the man holding a glass of some expensive whiskey.

"Arthur," and Eggsy _hates_ how unsure he sounds. "Do you know if Harry and my dad are alright?"

He feels something twisting inside of him when the head of the organization pursue his lips.

"I'm afraid not," Arthur says. Eggsy's insides tear apart. "We lost Galahad and Lancelot. And we have reason to believe your father has fallen too."

Eggsy can't breathe.

It _can't_ be. It just. _No_. He doesn't believe--just _no_.

His _dad. Harry_. And poor _James_.

He hears Arthur telling him _something_ \- he doesn't care for the man's words, they mean _nothing_ \- and he stumbles through the room until he seats down. He thinks the words "authorities" and "it wasn't in vain", but he doesn't care. He stares at nothing in particular, trying to find reason within his chaos mind, and.

_And_.

And for a second his eyes focus on Arthur's neck. He's deep in his pain, but that one second of clarity is enough for him to make out a scar that's right behind the Arthur's ear. Everything clicks, and suddenly instead of pain, everything Eggsy feels is rage.

Eggsy would bet Merlin didn't have the time to tell Arthur about James and Lee joining the mission, but the head of the organization could've easily told Valentine everything else. That's the shit that has been going on. The bastard told the secrets of his own agency in exchange of whatever the billionaire offered him. And now he's probably messing with Eggsy's head to take his mind of what needs to be done.

It's a shame Eggsy won't be believing a word that man says anymore. He would bet his life that his dad, James and Harry are somewhere safe right now.

So when Arthur offers him a toast, Eggsy does what he knows best.

He acts like the rebel son.

**\+ (Interlude)**

Merlin isn't surprised to see Eggsy bursting into his room, but the face of horror the boy does the trick.

"What---"

"Are they alive? Is my dad okay? Is Harry really dead?" Eggsy rushes out, not letting him ask what's wrong.

Merlin blinks confused. " _What_? Everyone is okay, Eggsy. The mission went well. I mean, they couldn't capture Valentine and Gazelle, but they escaped with no injuries, aside from the ones Harry suffered in the church. They're coming back here right now. Why---"

This time, he doesn't get to finish because the boy rushes forward and embraces him in a tight hug. Merlin is confused, but hugs awkwardly back.

"Eggsy, what happened?"

He sees Roxy entering the room, and they share a look while Eggsy starts talking.

"I killed Arthur. That fucker was selling us all out," and shows them the dead man's phone while explaining what happened.

**+**

All through the flight back to HQ, James and Lee kept their mouths shut. James nodded in his direction after the mess of the shooting was over, and Lee squeezed his shoulder and said "we'll destroy that _motherfucker_ , gentleman style," in his best posh accent as if to cheer in up, but that was it.

Harry was quite grateful. Especially because he knows how hard it is for James to keep himself from commenting on every single detail with a snarky remark.

When they land, Harry is waiting for Merlin to show up and officially dismiss him as an agent. Hell, he hates himself even more for knowing what his best friend had to witness. However, the jet's door open, and instead Eggsy is the first one there, seeming nervous and obviously tense. The boy looks at his father, as if looking for something, and gets a nod and a small smile from Lee as a reply.

Then Eggsy turns and focus entirely on Harry.

He faces away before Eggsy's eyes fall on him. He doesn't want to see fear or disgust on the boy's face. Harry won't be able to hold himself together if the boy confronts him about--- he still remembers the rage on the boy's voice when he yelled at Harry about the dog test. Now?

Now he must despise Harry.

Or _fear_ him. Or be _disgusted_ by him.

Harry honestly doesn't know which option sickens him the most.

He isn't sure what he expected to happen, but he certainly didn't think he'd get to feel Eggsy's hands landing softly on his legs. He can't help but look then. The boy is there, kneeling in front of him, and staring at him with eyes filled with worry and pain.

It's not good, of course not, the boy should never have to bear so much pain, but Harry knows it's on his _behalf_. As if Eggsy is suffering because Harry is suffering.

"I---," Harry doesn't know what to say. He doesn't _understand_.

Eggsy shakes his head. "It's okay. You're okay," he mumbles, and hugs Harry.

Harry feels tears flooding his eyes as he embraces the boy. No, it's not okay. He took so many innocent lives. He doesn't _deserve_ comfort. He doesn't understand why Eggsy isn't running away or yelling with disgust. He---

He must have talking out loud, because Eggsy shakes his head furiously, and holds him tighter.

"Shut up. Just _shut the fuck up_ , Harry. That wasn't you, alright? That was that wanker. We'll kill that bastard and stop his plan, alright? And _no one_ blames you, Harry. No one. Because it wasn't on you. And all that matters is that you're okay."

Harry isn't sure if he believes the boy's words, but he wouldn't let go of his embrace for anything in the world, so he just nods. They're going to stop Valentine and no one else will have to know how horrific that bloody mind control is.

He hugs Eggsy tightly and ignores how he can't remember the last time someone tried to comfort him like this.

"I'm okay," he whispers back. He looks up and Merlin is there too, smiling at him.

He isn't okay. Not yet. But now he believes he will be.

He smiles back and holds Eggsy just a bit tighter.

**+**

Lee watches as Gareth paces around.

"Wait, so," Gareth says. "We have a maniac billionaire trying to sort of mind control people. The chief of our spy organization betrayed us. The rebel son saved the day because he's got light fingers. The protégé saved his mentor, just like the mentor saved the protégé all those years ago during the training. The billionaire called us, well, called Chester, because he didn't know the man was dead, and we pretended to be him and told him we'd take care of him as soon as he got to HQ, so Valentine thinks they're all dead. Now, the eight of us will invade a bunker that is heavily protected while pretending to be a dead man, hoping they won't ask for an ID. Is that it?"

Kay nods, "Yes, you only forgot to mention Percival is on his way to the edge of the atmosphere to destroy one of Valentine's satellites. Why the need to recap? We're on our way to Valentine's nest _right on this moment_. You should have it covered by now."

Gareth shakes his head looking excited. "Because we're officially in a good Bond movie."

Lee snorts quietly at Kay giving Gareth his usual _I-never-know-if-you're-serious-or-not_ look.

Gareth, Percival and Kay were called as soon as Eggsy talked to Merlin and Roxy about going after Valentine. More than agents, they were friends - they also might have had their necks checked, just to be thorough - and now they were on their way to stop Valentine.

Well, except for Percival who, in Lee's opinion, got the best job of all. He _loved_ that goddamn parachute test, but everyone had voted against him going.

Sure, he's always a bit, uh, _electric_ after jumps, but it's not like he's _that_ bad.

(He might be just a bit bad. Okay, so what if he can't sleep for a few days after doing a stunt like that? It's not like he does anything bad. Besides that _one_ time he tried to understand how Merlin's tech-y stuff worked by dismantling a machine he found in the quartermaster's office. It would've been _fine_ if he hadn't damaged a couple of the parts and lost a third one. And if the 'thing' wasn't a perfect polygraph that Kingsman was developing. Merlin still resents him for that one.)

"Dad," Lee hears his son calling and he turns.

All he can do then is stare. Because in front of him is Eggsy dressed in the bespoke suit he had bought, and that's--- that fucks him up pretty bad, because his son, his _kid_ , looks like a grown _man_.

Lee knows everyone else is staring and he has to contain his tears a bit. He can't quite believe how old and proud he feels. He loves every second of it.

"I think it's safe to say you're an agent now, lad," Lee tells him seriously. "And bloody hell, you have everything to be one of the best ones."

"Thanks," his son mumbles seriously.

"Yeah, killing the head of the organization pretty much equals shooting the dog, we should make it official," James jokes and Lee glares at him.

Eggsy ignores that, in favor  of turning his tone playful, "but now the best part. Please, gentleman and, _well,_ other gentleman, prepare yourself for the first Kingsman female agent! The beautiful, smart, cunning, talented---"

"Eggsy!," Roxy grunts out, stepping out the cabin. He's pretty sure everyone would've laughed if the woman didn't look murderous.

"Rooooooxy Morton!," he says as if presenting her, pretty much ignoring how she 'ruined' his introduction.

"You're an idiot," she tells him.

He nods. "Yep. And you are proof women should wear suits more often."

She rolls her eyes, but there's a smile on her lips. Eggsy is right though. She's in a beautiful plain black suit designed to make her silhouette even more stunning. And yet, Roxy looks dangerous on it. Lee never had a chance to pay much attention to the girl, but he knows he'll like her, pretty much just like his son obviously does.

Speaking of her, she tenses and raises an eyebrow at Eggsy as if remembering something. His son nods, and suddenly both of them turn to face all agents. Everyone stares curiously at the interaction.

"If--- _when_ we finish Valentine," Eggsy says, "you'll have to open selection for a new member, because Arthur died."

"Obviously we know the selection for a new Arthur is from inside the organization, but that means one knight will rise, which leaves a spot at the table open," Roxy picks up from where Eggsy left off.

And Merlin finishes the thought for them. "And you don't think a selection will be necessary, because there's two of you and only one spot for Tristan."

Roxy nods seriously, but his son is smiling wickedly. Merlin sighs.

"This will have to be discussed by all knights, assuming we survive this," he mumbles that last bit, "but fine. I'm pretty sure you two will cause a lot of trouble, but I'll endorse that. I don't want to handle another selection _ever_ again after this one."

"Yes!," they both cheer and Lee hides his smile.

He even pretends he doesn't see how Eggsy practically bounces in Harry's direction to give the man a warm hug.

His _son_ , honestly.

**+**

They're around half an hour to the bunker when Eggsy finally has the guts to ask Harry.

"So... why is the day my dad became an agent part of your password?," he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighs, rubbing one eye with a hand, looking tired.

Eggsy is a bit worried about Galahad being in the field so soon, but they need every man they have and he’s been  patched up - thankfully the most worrying damage was a cut where Harry was stabbed shallowly. During the  chaos of the shootout between James, Lee and Valentine's agents, Harry didn't suffer any damage, which will always amaze Eggsy.

He knows, though, that what really affected Galahad doesn't show _physically_. He's worried about Harry's mental health. He isn't showing any worrying signs, but Eggsy knows he's probably too focused on the mission; another reason to keep a careful eye on the man.

"I'm not sure if your father realizes this, but during my time at Kingsman, I nominated four - well, five considering this last one - candidates for the job. The first three times, I'd chosen people with backgrounds similar to my own, because that's what I saw every other agent doing. They were all complete disasters, except for Gareth, of course."

" _Oi_! Gareth was one of your protégés?," Eggsy asks incredulous, studying the agent in question with a renewed curiosity.

He had seen the man around Kingsman, he interrupted them that time Eggsy _doesn't_ want to think about, and Gareth was quite... _cheerful_ when he introduced himself when he got on the HQ. He giggled a lot, made some funny faces, and Eggsy still has no idea what was so amusing. Harry probably did, considering he kept glaring a lot at the agent.

Anyhow, Eggsy would never had guessed Gareth would've been chosen to be part of Kingsman by Harry. The man had something sort of naive about him that Eggsy thought would never match Harry's calculated personality.

"Isn't he kind of---"

"Immature? Gets distracted by shiny things? A child at heart?," Harry says pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes. But we are the same age, it was my first nomination, and I could see talent in him when he stayed focused enough. Chester King was Arthur by then, and he hated how _silly_ Gareth was. Arthur was sure Gareth wouldn't make it, though. And when he was proved wrong, Arthur gave me a long lecture about choosing my candidates better or we'd have problems."

 Eggsy frowns, "then you chose two posh idiots and after that my dad came up? What happened?"

"I was actually interested in someone else, actually. But then I saw your dad on a mission and I looked through his files and I knew he was the most suitable man for the job. And that's the thing I've never told your father. I had to bargain with Arthur to have him allowed to be in the running. If Lee had been cut out of the competition, Arthur would have _personally_ fired me."

He can't do nothing else but to stare incredulously. Eggsy knows Harry is wealthy, he works because he loves his job. He's has seen how important Kingsman is to him; once he heard him saying the organization is his _life_. Putting his job on the line just to offer a chance for Lee is a fucking _huge_ deal.

"And that's why I was probably a bit too harsh and exigent of him during his training," Harry keeps going. "And I regret pushing as much as I did. But he was brilliant and I was most proud of him. So that's why it's part of my password. It reminds me that people can transform and adapt. Be better than their former selves. And that, no matter what happens, and even if Lee hates to be reminded of it, he's still my protégé."

He can't believe his dad doesn't know about this. And it also explains _so much_ about their dynamics.

"Bruv," Eggsy breathes out. "I don't know if I've told you this before, but you're fucking incredible and, at the same time, a complete idiot."

Harry blinks, some red suddenly coloring his cheeks, when Merlin's voice announces they're landing.

**+**

Galahad isn't completely sure whose decision it was to let _Eggsy_ introduce himself as Chester King, but no one questions it when the boy is the first one going down the ladder, the rest of them following quietly.

Harry questioned for a while whether or not he should go, but the truth is the more agents they have, the more easily they can handle it if things go to shit. Besides, the place is supposed to be packed with billionaires. He can easily avoid Valentine.

He ignores how things went last time he thought that.

The truth he won't admit is that he doesn't want to be alone with Merlin. His friend will inquire about what happened in Kentucky and he doesn't want to talk about it yet. Another amazing thing about Eggsy; the boy seems to know exactly what he needs - a hug, a distraction, easy conversations. He doesn't think he can thank the boy enough for that.

"Chester King," Eggsy says, smiling cheekily at the hostess while the guards scan his body looking for weapons.

She raises a silent eyebrow at the other agents coming down the ladder.

"That's my sister, Elizabeth, and her husband, Sirius" he points smoothly at Roxy and Kay, then to Lee and Lancelot, "And that's my father, Henry, and his husband, Sebastian. On the plane we have Mycroft, my pilot, who's now promoted to my valet! Congratulations, Mycroft."

Harry hides his smirk and hopes the hostess doesn't catch Merlin's _that cheeky bastard_.

Eggsy points to him and Gareth. "And these are my _daddies_."

"Your... daddies?," she asks confused.

He nods smugly, pulling Harry closely by his waist with one arm, and doing the same thing with Gareth on the other side.

"Yes," he replies. Eggs's fucking _nuzzles_ Harry's neck and Harry--- he has to pretend this is something that happens every day, and thank god for his lifetime as an agent, because it's costing him everything. "My daddies---why?," he stops suddenly, pinning her with one hard look. "Do you have a problem with _this_? Because I talked to Valentine and he said no homophobic---"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "No, no! It's fine! I mean, of course your daddies are most welcomed here, of course. I'm so sorry, Mr. King. No one will say anything negative about your lifestyle, we assure you."

Eggsy nods approvingly, and rests his head on Harry's shoulder, as the hostess starts guiding them away from the plane.

Harry can't even glare at him, when the boy slaps his ass playfully.

James, though, almost dies from laughter; he’s hardly even pretending. That is a terrible fake cough.

**+**

Everything was going _fine_. They split up, Eggsy got connected to the network, things were looking up. He thought _hey, this is actually pretty easy_.

Of course, that's when Charlie announced his presence. And all guards turned to him.

Well, Eggsy must admit, he was _very_ happy to punch Charlie. Even though the bastard probably didn't feel much because he had just been electrocuted.

Eggsy _loves_ this job already.

Anyhow, Eggsy couldn't fight them all, so Harry blew his cover since he was the only one Valentine could recognize. All the other agents kept their focus on finding a way to reach Valentine to take the man out of commission in case plan A failed.

They were lucky for that. Because even though Percival blew up one of the satellites, Valentine had biometric security, which - according to Merlin - meant the only way they could be sure it never worked was by taking Valentine away from his bloody desk.

 So now, fighting their way back in, Eggsy shoots a guard while Harry punches another. They move fluidly, punching and shooting, like they've been fighting as a team for years. Eggsy assumes part of this comes from the times they bonded, but he wonders if it'll be like this working with all agents.

He doubts it.

After throwing a hand grenade, he has to hold Harry closely to shelter the man behind the special umbrella, so he won't get hurt by the explosion.

Except even after the fire subsides, they don't move. _Wrong place, wrong time_ , Eggsy thinks, but they're bloody _spies_. And there are others already on the move.

_If not now, then when?_ , he wonders, still holding Harry closely. They only have a few seconds, but as far as they know, they could die any second now. Hell, he almost lost Harry _today_. He just needs a moment for them and _then_ they can focus back on the mission.

"Harry," he says and it feels like a promise. Everything that needs to be said fits in that small amazing word.

**\+ (Interlude)**

Valentine groans.

"Are they fucking dead yet?," he asks Gazelle and his left hand shakes her head, changing the feeds on the computer to check on the different Kingsman agents.

"Not---"

And she stops mid-sentence, because on the big screen, Galahad and the young valet from the day at the shop are holding each other closely. Valentine whistles. He had no idea they were a couple.

"I'll send someone--"

" _What_? No! Are you crazy? Lemme watch this," Valentine cuts off his bodyguard.

On the screen, there's an obvious electricity running between the two spies and Valentine can't help but think that's some seriously beautiful shit. He will kill them later, of course, but he has to admit they make a spectacular couple. And the kiss they're obviously about to share is worthy of the best kind of spy movie.

"I---," Galahad mutters and both Valentine and Gazelle lean forward to hear the rest.

"I know," the boy replies easily, smiling brightly, as if they're not in the middle of a mission. Oh, young love.

Well, not so _young_ , considering Galahad, he supposes, but the point still stands. They're going to kiss! They're drifting closer. Valentine is vibrating in anticipation. He knew he was forgetting something in his plan and this demonstration of love was it.

The kiss is---

One of his men shows up in the end of the hallway, shooting at them, and the couple drifts apart before their lips actually touch. The moment is completely broken. Fucking idiot. As they start shooting, Valentine points to the screen.

"What the fuck!? That was fucking rude! Remind me to fire that guard."

Gazelle gave him a look. "He's already dead."

"I still wanna fire him! Make sure he's fired post-mortem or some shit like that! Those two were sharing some love, Gazelle! Rules of love before world salvation!"

She stares at him like he's an idiot. "Am I supposed to spare them because they are a couple?"

"Fuck no. Kill those Kingsman bastards. But tell the guards to never interfere in moments like that again."

Gazelle rolls her eyes but nods.

He's about to ask her if all the guards they sent are anywhere near, when they hear the gunshots. A second later, a young woman and a middle-aged man show up at the door.

"I suppose asking for a cup of sugar is a step too far?," the man asks. The blonde girl next to him roll her eyes, one of the guns he designed for his guards in her hands,  and Valentine doesn't have time to say _oh shit, that's ironic_ , before Gazelle is running to reach them.

She must have failed, because the last thing he sees is the girl pointing the gun at him.

Valentine thinks that's fair. Like every good bond movie, the misunderstood genius falls.

**+**

"All guards, _stand down_ ," Roxy's voice announces through the sound system and Harry blinks. He feels his shoulders sagging with relief. "And return to the main room _now_."

The guards around them share confused looks, but follow the orders without a word. Thank _god_ for that, because they wouldn't had made it otherwise. There was a fucking small army after them.

"They did it," Eggsy announces, throwing himself into Harry's arms again. "Good girl, Rox!"

Harry smiles despite himself, hugging the boy tight. He wishes they could stay like that for a while longer, but he was already careless a few moments back. The boy has a way of stealing his capacity to think straight.

He supposes the long day he had also might be a part of it, though. He wishes he could take Eggsy home and _cuddle_ \---

And he should stop that dangerous line of thought before... before _what_? He doubts he'll be more infatuated with the boy after the day's events. He's already completely gone and, god help him, he needs to know if the boy feels the same.

"Let's head back, Eggsy," he tells the boy, because his _love_ is not a priority now. "We have to arrest a few billionaires, free a lot of confused celebrities and to let the proper authorities know what happened here."

Eggsy raises an eyebrow and nods. The day is sadly far from over.

**+**

Lee watches as Roxy gets on the plane, but they're waiting now for the authorities to come. They did what they could, but thankfully not everything is their responsibility.

"I almost died today and I still love this job," Eggsy says loudly. "Am I nuts?"

Gareth shakes his head, "no. It's normal."

"In this job, every day could be your last... it makes you want to live life as intensely as you can, so you have no regrets if you die," Kay adds quietly and Gareth gasps.

James and Lee share a look. Oh _man_.

"If you died now," Gareth starts slowly, "wouldn't you have _any_ regret? Not a single one?"

Kay stares fixedly at the ground. "Perhaps one, but it's too late, I think."

Gareth smiles as cheerfully as usual. James mouths _right now? Seriously?_ and Lee shrugs. _Better late than never._

"Please tell me you're talking about me," Gareth asks and Kay looks up sharply.

Everyone pretends not to watch as the two idiots go to a corner to figure out why the hell they've known each other for almost twenty years and never made a move. Eggsy goes back to talking to Harry, and Lee raises his eyebrows at how Roxy and Merlin go missing all of the sudden. He can't believed he missed it.

Kingsman is now a matchmaking agency. For god's _sake._

"You know," James tells Lee with a smirk. "Eggsy is busy with Harry, Gareth finally kissing Kay from the looks of it, and Merlin and Roxy seem like they've been hiding a lot... that kinda leaves the two of us."

Lee stares at him. He _hates_ his best friend.

"I'm flattered, but sorry. I'm married," he replies flatly.

"Lee, come _on_! Don't you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels!," and the bastard mocks him with a lazy smile.

"Oh, get fucked," Lee laughs a bit at the idiocy of his best friend.

James sighs, and shakes his head with faux-sadness. "If only that was an offer, Lee."

He rolls his eyes, but something sparkles on his mind. James will owe him _so much_. Lee nods towards the bunker hallways, "you know, Eggsy said something about a princess offering a lot more than just a _kiss_ to her savior."

Lee laughs at how his friend's eyes widen.

"What cell?," James asks quickly.

"I think it was forty-four, you---"

Before he can finish, his friend grabs his face and plants a quick kiss on his lips before jumping up. "Lee, you're the fucking guv'ner! You're the best mate to ever walk on earth, I'll give you an award later, I promise."

And the bastard goes off on his errand after the princess.

"Mother _fucker_ ," Lee yells while trying to clean his mouth with the back of his suit. Then he shakes his head and laughs. His best friend is an idiot, but he’s _his_ idiot.

He sighs tiredly and fishes his phone out of his pocket, it's been a while he called home.

"Hello?" Michele greets and Lee feels a different sort of smile creep into his lips.

"Would you believe me if I said James bloody _kissed_ me?"

Michele laughs. "Oh hun. I'm actually surprised you two aren't married."

His wife is the _worst_. He misses her so _much_.

"I miss you," he tells her honestly.

"I miss you too," she replies easily. He can hear Daisy talking softly in the background and he can't help but look at his other kid.

Eggsy is gesturing wildly as he says something to Harry, who's listening carefully. The smile on the boy's lips it's what Lee focuses on, though.

"You should have seen Eggsy, Michele," he tells her. "Our son is a fucking hero."

He knows she's smiling on the other side of the phone. "Just like his dad, then."

Lee changes the topic, but in the back of his mind, he thinks about how Eggsy is finally realizing his own potential instead of whatever twisted vision he had of himself. And that's the best thing. Lee has always been proud of his son, rebel or not.

He's just happy to know that now, his son has found his purpose and can be proud of _himself_.

Harry is studying him from afar and Lee stares back. He could write a dissertation on everything they talk through that one look. Then he moves his head towards Eggsy and smiles openly.

Eggsy likes Harry and his son deserves more things to be happy about.

Also, Lee loves the shocked look on Harry's face. The score is 1-0 to the father-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for the delay! This chapter was very hard to write, but it's twice as long as what I generally post, so I hope that makes it up for you. Also, YAY! I finally used all the movie material! Now I have complete and utter freedom *evil laugh* (jk)
> 
> -Teen wolf/sterek fans: did you notice I used a line from Stiles? It's one of my favorites. 10 points to your Hogwart's house if you did xD
> 
> -When I saw Kingsman on the movies, I was with a huge group of friends. One of them, who's super religious, said the "read the bible" line I used here and I still laugh when I watch the movie, because I always think of him and how unexpected that was. (Sad thing is: only me and other friend heard him saying that, so we both looked like maniacs laughing at people dying.)
> 
> -LAST BUT NOT LEAST: I think ratings /will/ go up. I'm sorry for making you read smut. Also, I've got the last scene of this fic written down and it's cheesy as fuck. You've been warned. (I'm just not sure if this will end on chap 7 or 8. Considering how this bloody fic works, probably 9.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll forever deny this, but” he says with a tone of finality into the phone. “How do you feel about getting those two idiots together at fucking once?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took me. I wrote a huge explanation to why it took me so long, it's all about my private life, so if you're curious, or pissed at me, you can read it [here](http://knightderekhale.tumblr.com/post/142675077896/the-long-list-of-why-it-took-me-seven-months-to)
> 
> That was the long list of what happened to me in the past 7 months. If you read, you know that shitty things happened, but I swear there were good times as well. I hope your past 7 months were nice. Well, that if anyone is still reading this fic. Sorry again. hehe.

“…that settles the dispute between Brazil and Argentina. In unrelated news, Lamorak is in France, investigating a company that appears to be involved with human traffic. He requested assistance, so I'm assigning both Tristan and Lancelot to the job. Therefore, three of our agents will be in Paris for the next few days. I trust your discretion. Now, for once and all, we can declare the V-day issue handled. Every single person that cooperated with Valentine has been either arrested or is under probation. Some of you are checking up on them to ensure no other threat will surface, but, for the rest, the matter is over. This is all for this month's briefing. If anyone has any problem or doubt related to a mission, Merlin and I are free to discuss it.”

Eggsy watches avidly as Harry finishes brilliantly. He can see that Hart is resisting the urge of loosening his tie and he gets it.

The past two months have been _hell_ , especially for Harry.

Kingsman was left in the eye of the storm without a leader and with no time to vote for a new one. It was only logical that Galahad, as their best agent, would assume the honorary of Arthur.

Eggsy could see the man honestly wished it had been someone else. Because of the international mess, most secret agencies and all sorts of governmental groups were trying to get the best out of what happened. They wanted full control over it; the power to decide who was arrested and who wasn't, how those who were involved would be punished, to mess with international politics.

Hell, most were interested in getting their hands on Valentine's device. It was up to Harry – as the leader of the organization who had stopped the billionaire – to behave like he knew what was truthfully better for everyone.

Harry acted as gracefully as he always did, of course. But Eggsy was watching and he could see how much he hated the job.

Obviously, It was supposed to be an honorary position. Harry acted like that mattered, but Eggsy knew better. Everyone admired (and most of the agents feared) the previous Galahad like no one else in Kingsman. Everyone agreed Harry Hart was the best man to fill Chest King's shoes.

(He would never tell anyone that, of course, but the face of horror Harry made when he heard he was officially Arthur is one of Eggsy's favourite moments at the agency. He felt a bit bad about it, though. Just a bit.)

Which reminds Eggsy that now _he_ is the one with Galahad's title. It makes him feel powerful and scared all the time.

It's amazing.

“You alright, Harry?,” Eggsy asks, concerned about his well-being. Only Harry, Merlin and his dad were physically there, the rest of the agents were elsewhere in the world and had already signed off.

Of course, Merlin was lurking in the shadows like the drama queen he is, and his father was moving quietly to the doorstep as if that would make him invisible.

Eggsy appreciates the gesture, but he knows Lee will be listening to every word, so it's not exactly real privacy.

He forgets about it when Harry gives him an honest smile.

God, he wishes he could spend more time with Harry.

Between everything that happened, _nothing_ happened between them.

Timing was all wrong. Harry's therapy after V-day and his position as the boss, Eggsy's introduction to the real spy world and adapting period. So many changes had occurred, it was hard to just sit and talk, but Eggsy had managed to do that. He'd use his free time to annoy Harry in his office.

To do anything beyond that? Not so much.

Eggsy has dated and fucked and crushed, but it's the first time he feels lost and a bit helpless and drown in wonder. He never felt so much for someone he has never even kissed and, if he is being honest, this is one of the reasons things are stuck. He's so scared of kissing Harry, because it's pretty much the thing he most wants. He definitely won't be the one to make the first move just so everything can crash and burn later – he can't risk losing what they already have.

“I'm fine, Eggsy. Just tired,” Harry answers honestly.

Eggsy nods. He can only imagine.

But he doesn't know why Harry doesn't make a move. He had tons of chances. And after what happened in V-day, he was _sure_ and yet…

He leaves with a puzzled – and a bit disappointed – look on his face. He moves away from the door, but Lee stays on the room. Eggsy _really_ hopes his father doesn't say anything. It's the last thing he needs right now. Lee must realize that as well, because he follows Eggsy just a second later with a huff.

When they make it to the streets of London, he notices the look of disbelief on his father's face.

“What?,” he asks a bit defensively.

His father only raises an eyebrow.

“Really, Eggsy?”

Stops short and fold his arms. “ _What_?”

“I'm not going to say anything,” Lee says continue walking, but then the agent stops and turns to fully look at his son. “Hold up, actually I am. I didn't go through all stages of grief – denial, anger and whatever the fuck that leads to acceptance – just so you and Mr. 'I-regret-I-didn't-make-a-move-sooner face' over there don't get together. I expected better from your dating skills, Eggsy, honestly. It's like a bad teenage film.”

Oh _great_. Even his _dad_ is judging his dating skills now.

He needs to talk to Roxy.

Although, she probably would be way worse. Yeah, he should probably go to his old friends who are technically worst at dating than he is. At least, they used to be.

For lack of something better to do, Eggsy only mumbles a weak shut up. His dad sighs.

**+**

Lee takes a moment to decide. He really shouldn't. He most definitely will regret this later. On the other hand, this will put an end to his boy's misery – and, okay, maybe he's annoyed by the situation as well.

After admitting that to himself, it's easy to call the number.

“Hello?”

“I'll forever deny this, but” he says with a tone of finality into the phone. “How do you feel about getting those two idiots together at fucking once?”

There's a moment of silence and then the voice on the other side could only be described as extremely amused. “I'm surprised this is coming from you, but I have been waiting for this moment all along. I need a couple of days.But all I have to do is to call someone for back up.”

Lee really doesn't want to know.

**\+ (three days later)**

Things were supposed to be amazing. He was in a mission with James in France and Merlin even told him to stay for a while and sightsee after the job was done – which was probably the coolest thing Merlin had ever said to him after “ _you need to get that chip off your shoulder_ ”.

And when James said he'd get him a special outfit for the night, he thought it would be something even more fancy than the standard Kingsman suit. That would've been equal parts exciting and scary.

But _this_.

He was so _wrong_.

Eggsy gaps at it for a good while.

“What the hell is _that_?,” he asks loudly.

James walks into his room a second later and his only reaction is to raise an eyebrow. “It's your outfit for tonight. I thought it was obvious, because it's on your bed and it's your size, but clearly I overestimated your thinking capacity.”

He mumbles a half-heartedly _ha-ha_. It takes him another five seconds for his brain to reboot.

“No, seriously, James. That's--- I don't know what that is. That's a monstrosity.”

Lancelot only rolls his eyes. He clearly doesn't share Eggsy's taste for clothes.

“I've seen you in white and gold sneakers. With _wings._ I honestly don't think you have the credibility to criticize any piece of clothing after that. And this suit is... I'll admit a bit of a controversy between experts. Some people love it. Some hate it. But they all admit that very few people can actually pull it out. You're one of those people, so worry not.”

Eggsy thinks James meant that last bit as a compliment. It was lost on him, though, because of the critique against his Nike sneakers. He loves those _wings_ , alright. Chicks love it too. Who bloody wouldn't?

Besides serious international spies and boring pretentious people, of course.

He considers it for a second. “I bet you Harry is one of those who'd hate it anyways.”

And Harry is clearly the wet dream of any high-fashion suit specialist.

James snorts.

“What?,” he asks narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing.”

He doesn't buy that at all. He may only know James for a few months, but he's already an expert on _that_ face. His father warned him about it. “Seriously, what?”

Lancelot only shakes his head, with a smile playing on his lips.

“You're half-right.”

“Half-right about _what_?”

Eggsy doesn't catch what he says next, but sounds astonishingly like _you'll see_ _tonight_ _._ He can't ask, because James is already out the door and there isn't time to wonder.

He has to wear the goddamn thing.

**+**

Harry glares at the room, as if it has personally offended him.

Yes, it probably his favourite place in France, a small fancy club that's well administrated, but tonight he's there for a job, so he can't appreciate it.

“There were agents closer, Merlin. I should be writing down the report about China for the MI-6. _Fuck_ ,” he rubs his temple just thinking about that paperwork. “I hope this bloody meeting with Katya's son is worth it… speaking of which, how could I not know Katya had a son?,” he asks behind his martini.

Now that he's Arthur he should know these things, shouldn't he?

He wonders for a while how the head of KGB has time to have kids. He should call Katya and ask her what is the secret for leading a secret organization _and_ keeping a decent private life. He needs that advice desperately – and at that, his mind instantly runs towards Eggsy.

Merlin sighs from wherever he is, like it's very tiring for him to deal with Harry. That takes his mind back to the place pretty quickly.

“You got into that plane happily, if you're already forgetting things. Should I start reminding you of everything that happens? You're in that age already?”

Harry huffs, sulking as he takes a sip from his drink. He'll show Merlin his bloody age.

“You've been brooding about being locked up in the HQ for weeks now,” his friend continues, “So, there you have it. You have an alias, you can approach the target to get information as you please. It's very golden days for you. About the mission just listen to whatever information Katya's son has. Her mother obviously sent him for a reason. You can exchange a bit of data.”

Harry continues glaring, but he should probably admit he is a bit happy to get out of the office.

The thing is, working as Arthur has tons of downsides. The worst isn't even the bureaucracy or being away from the field – although that does make Harry's more blue. What's truly annoying is the fact that now everyone expects him to know everything. As if being the head of an international spy agency somehow makes him omnipotent.

Merlin gave him a mug that says “ _Arthur, not God_ ” after Harry made such comment. He felt like that was the beginning of Annoying Mug Era II – Now It' Personal.

He hates how much he likes that bloody mug.

Anyhow, going away to contact a source feels like the type of thing the head of an organization does that _is_ more exciting than calling politicians to deal with political crises and collecting favours from shady sources.

“Very well,” he says calmly. “Has this contact come out of its shell yet?”

Merlin is silent for a few seconds and Harry wonders if the quartermaster is the one who's truly omnipotent.

“Yes,” and there's a bit of something else in his voice right there. “But I think it's time to admit I told you a small lie.”

“What?,” Harry asks so abruptly the woman next to him looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He quickly apologizes, but she's now watching him carefully. He walks away with no time to feel embarrassed. “What the fuck do you mean, Merlin?”

“You're going to meet someone, yes. And it is the son of someone you know, but it's not Katya. And you're going to exchange information, but it's not for the sake of the agency. Well, thinking of it, it is a bit for the sake of the agency, because everyone at the agency is going mental because of your sour moods.”

Harry sighs. “Merlin, stop building up tension and just tell me.”

He's completely ignored.

“Your contact for the night is in the next room, in a red suit. We all know how much you love red, so I thought you'd be glad we wrapped him up in that. Also, thank me about this later. And I already made your report about China. You're welcome.”

He opens his mouth to order Merlin to _explain_ , but he knows better than to believe he'll get anything. So Harry walks carefully to the other room.

The son of someone he knows.

Someone that is the key for his sour moods.

A man wrapped in red “for” him.

Harry isn't an idiot. He knows perfectly well what that means, and he doesn't doubt Merlin's audacity to try fucking some twisted way to push he and Eggsy together, but it still sounds crazy. It's like something out of a dream he had during the dark weeks that followed V-day. He doesn't like to think about that time, but between running around trying to fix Valentine's mess, and the mandatory therapy Merlin set him up with, Eggsy was the only one that didn't walk in eggshells with him.

Eggsy was the only dream he had in the mass of nightmares and right then, walking into the other room and seeing Eggsy dancing with—is that _James_? Of _course_ it is—was pretty much a nice dream.

And yet it is real. Eggsy is standing there, in a red suit that fits him perfectly. He's got the attention of everyone in the room – not just because of the colour of his suit, but because there's something in him that makes everyone captivated. Harry always thought that to pull an outfit like that, the person had to own something else in their ways.

The outfit is what makes you look once, the person is what makes you keep looking, again, and again.

Eggsy is the one person in Harry's life that he doesn't seem capable to stop staring at.

It's like the first time he saw Eggsy wearing a suit, in that plane, running against their time. Harry's head was so messed up then, but the image is still in his mind. How Eggsy had been shaped into a beautiful man, who's truly amazing inside and out. The wonder, the affection and the twinges of lust are the same.

He's so focused admiring the boy it takes him a second to realize Eggsy is now looking right at him.

Harry panics for a second, because, knowing Merlin, Eggsy has no idea of what is happening. He doesn't know yet why Harry is here, that this is one of Harry's favourite places in the world, or that he is one of Harry's favourite people.

So instead of explaining it all, Harry smiles.

He's more than happy to see the response on the Eggsy's face.

Harry takes off his glasses, because what about to happen is private – Eggsy takes the hint and does the same.

His boy walks towards him.

**+**

Eggsy can't really feel this legs as he approaches Harry – he doesn't need to fully understand what's going on. All he knows is that James mostly definitely has something to do with this, and that the red suit is no coincidence.

When he's close enough, he uses whatever he can find of his confidence to speak.

“I've been told multiple times today that I look nice in red suits... or at least that's what James claims people said. As far as I know, they could be saying I look ridiculous.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Have you been skipping your French classes?”

“Too busy saving the world, you know how it is, boss,” Eggsy says with a smirk, and Harry huffs. “You know what I think, though? That no one around here had the same training on suits that you had, so I need to know. What do you think? Am I Ronald McDonald in a fancy party? Or am I modern knight in armour?”

He stares with a smile as Harry realizes Eggsy's referring to the day they met.

“I think everyone in this room either wants to kiss you or be you,” the reply comes in a low tone. “I am included, of course.”

“Which of those two do you want?,” he asks, looking up into Harry's eyes.

“I want to dance with you, if that answers your question.”

Eggsy leans him into Harry's personal space. It feels dangerous and new and amazing. Everything he was hoping it would be. “I was beginning to think I'd gonna have to beg, bruv.”

It also feels specially amazing to have Harry smirking at him, with a face he can't quite decipher.

“You still might have to.”

Eggsy wonders if it's possible to die with a single combination of a look, a phrase, and a promise like that.

It was perfect between them.

**+**

As usual, things go incredibly wrong from there.

**+**

Lee goes to see Merlin on his cave just to be sure he didn't make the worst mistake of his life.

“Is everything fine with the two of them? And I really don't fucking want details. Just tell me they sorted shit out, so I can be bitter, but secretly happy about it,” he says as he gets in.

The quartermaster looks at him with a tired look. Lee already knows where this is going.

“Things were fine, until a group of terrorists invaded the club to kidnap some rich woman I'm still trying to identify. Arthur, Galahad and Lancelot tried to prevent said kidnap, but they were caught by surprised and didn't quite succeed. Lancelot is now following the group, so he can rescue the woman. He's alone, because one of kidnappers went rogue and decided to directly attack Arthur and Galahad. They couldn't exact shoot in the middle of a bunch of civilians, so they ran to ambush the man outside. Since neither Arthur or Galahad are currently wearing their glasses, I don't know their status.”

Lee should probably sigh tiredly, and part of him wants to do so, but instead, he laughs. Merlin frowns, obviously not following what's so funny.

“This is so bloody typical. I swear,” he says shaking his head. “When they're back, we'll have more awkward tension and you'll get speech about boundaries. Good luck, mate, but there's no tracing back to me.”

He rubs his forehead. So much stress for nothing.

At least Eggsy won't know he allowed this. And his boss won't be shaking his son – that's always a bright side.

**+**

Eggsy laughs, leaning against Harry as they walk through some desert street of France.

“What is so funny?,” Harry asks, peeking curiously at him.

He shrugs, giggling even more. He doesn't think it's actually funny, but the situation, almost kissing Harry and things blowing up, it's becoming quite ridiculous.

“It's just---,” he moves his hands to try make sense of things. “That poor idiot honestly thought he had a shot against you and I. I mean, the head of Kingsman agency and his favourite agent. Poor lad. At least he gave us good information we sent to James.”

“Who said you were my favourite agent?,” Harry asks him with faux-seriousness. “Roxy gives so much less trouble, and Merlin is my best friend. You, on the other hand, doesn't follow rules and ignores authority---”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, “if you're referring to the Lamorak incident thing, James and I had a bet.”

“Oh yes, that makes everything much more professional. Forgive my input.”

He looks up into Harry's face and he sees a soft smile there. He laughs.

“Shut up, you'd never like me this much if I was another posh sucker.”

And he bites Harry's chin, just to prove his point; that even if he is completely uncaring of boundaries and rules, he's still on Harry's good side.

It takes his brain a moment to process what he just did and by then it's already done. They freeze in place and it's like the tension from before is back again. Eggsy moves a step away in a second, and he feels his heart racing as Harry moves to stand before him. The man's brown eyes are fixed on him and his body is exploding with energy.

He desperately wants to run and scream, except that above the fear of fucking things up, there's the thrill of the anticipation.

And Eggsy has to admit. Anticipation is amazing. He truly loves it. But at this point, it feels like a painfully long over-stimulation. He's about to burst and burn. He needs the next step.

“Tell me, Eggsy, what do you want?,” Harry asks him.

The truth is Eggsy wants lots of things. He wants to be the best agent Kingsman has ever seen. He wants his family to be as fucking happy as possible now that there's no secret between them. He wants the new Call of Duty. He wants to go to the Black Prince with his old friends so he can introduce Roxy to them. And he knows he'll get it all.

But then there's the one thing that – for one reason or another – is always fucking out of reach.

“You.”

It's really that simple.

Eggsy knows it, then, too. He's in very fucking deep, he made sense of it now.

Harry stares at him and he should feel exposed---actually, he is. But he's so deep in realization, he's so fucking glad he's finally in the open, he doesn't quite care.

“I want you,” he adds, voice crystal clear. “As a friend. As a lover. As a mentor. As a partner, as a fuck, as my co-worker, as anything you fucking offer me really. I'll take everything and anything. I'm shameless about it--- I'm sorry if it's not Gentleman-like. Harry fucking Hart, Arthur, previously known as Galahad. I already even took your bloody _name_. Isn't that what married people do? So I'd say it's pretty obvious how I feel and what I want. I look at you and I see--- I see us. So if you're mental, and I know you are, Harry, you're just as mental as I am, you might look at me and see it too.”

There are no misunderstandings now.

There's only the stunned silence, and Eggsy's shallow breathes. The weight of Harry's eyes on him, probably over thinking everything he just said.

“For god's sake, just kiss me, mate!,” he explodes, going for gold old chav style.

He never gets to see the smile in Harry's face, but he gets the shape of Harry's smile against his lips and the feeling of complete joy in his heart.

It's more than good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter isn't beta'd because I'm embarrassed to send an email to my beta after all these months. Sorry.
> 
> -The Brazil x Argentina matter is a bit of a joke. Basically people from those countries like to argue over who had the best soccer player of all times (Pelé x Maradona. Though, a lot of brazilians would also argue Pelé isn't the best player of all times and would throw a bunch of other names – I'm among them.)
> 
> -I know nothing about fashion or suits. I just like red suits, but I don't particularly like red velvet suit thing. Also, whenever someone rocks a red suit people are like “only *insert person here* could pull that off” - pretty much why I wrote this in. I'll write more about it, probably.
> 
> -The “what do you want?” “you” comes from real life. A friend of mine realized she was in love with her best friend when he asked her that. They're together for over a year now – they're one of those disgustingly cute couples. We're not friends anymore, but I do take my hat off for the inspiration.
> 
> -The bitting the chin followed by 'ooops did i do that? oh we might kiss' is also from real life, but that was with me. Friend that spent Christmas and New Years with me. Let's not talk about that.
> 
> -If anyone is still reading this fic (and my notes, because for god's sake DO I EVER SHUT UP?), please comment! I'd like to know if it was at least a bit worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shall we?,” Harry stands back, with an amused smile.
> 
> “We shall,” he replies without thinking. Like he could possibly answer anything else.
> 
> [or: a few lines of plot, mostly smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGE OF RATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY DO THE DO. you can always skip it, tho.  
> Also, yes, i'm alive, sorry.

Chapter 8

After fifty-two years, Harry had heard all sorts of descriptions of kisses. Slow and sweet, fast and harsh, with a hint of teeth, with too much tongue, not as good as expected, better than the fantasies, messy, nice, soft lips brushing against each other, desperate mouths battling for dominance and so many others.

It all sounded like old clichés that weren't good enough to describe what was happening.

Eggsy's lips were indeed soft, and there was most definitely a hint of teeth combined with thirst for more. It tasted sweet – and if Harry had to bet, Eggsy must have had some inappropriate drink with strawberries instead of a good Martini – but it didn't _feel_ sweet. It was affectionate, yes, but also passionate and provocative.

Harry was an old man who had more than enough kisses up to this point of his life. However, he'll be greedy and admit he wants thousands more if they all feel like kissing Eggsy right then.

Because, as Eggsy's lips brush against his, he gets lost on it. He drinks every noise, tastes that pretty pink mouth, lets Eggsy's tongue tease him. He wonders how loud can Eggsy get – how loud can Harry _make_ him get. He imagines the flush spreading down Eggsy's chest after he's been properly kissed and fucked. Harry tries to stipulate how much time he has before he gets brassy remakes, breathed out moans, and desperate pleads from an eager Eggsy.

Kissing Eggsy is a promise of everything, and yet, it is a complete event by itself.

Harry should probably say he's always been a patient man with his lovers. He loves to have his partners on his bed and, as calmly as possible, edge them. Once, twice, and again, but never letting them quite get there, until there's that slight sense of madness and wild lust, when all they want it is to come with Harry inside of them. The moment that the only thing they're sure of is that Harry was the one who made them feel that way.

It's one of the many things he wants to do with Eggsy. He wants to show all the things he has learned through the years, just so he can find out which of those things pleases him the most.

But right then, in a quiet street of Paris, having Eggsy against a wall, he's more than happy to just kiss. There's no agenda – as there shouldn't be – and his hands move through the boy's body as he has been dreaming of.

Harry learned, after years of seeing unspeakable things as an agent, that touching someone softly is a gift. Specially if you care for the as much as he does for Eggsy.

Of course, there's the hot lust licking at his spine. His cock is half-hard, and he can feel Eggsy's erection right against his hip. But for know, it seems like Eggsy is happy to just mess with his hair. He might also have a hand inside Harry's pants, coping a feel of his arse, but there's no rush on it.

It's almost like Eggsy is waiting for him to make a remark about how a gentleman wouldn't feel one up in a public space while fucking their lover's mouth with their tongue.

Harry should probably teach him a lesson, if he were a better man. Since he's not, Harry's just _very_ pleased Eggsy couldn't care less about what's appropriated as public display of affection.

“Harry,” Eggsy breathes out, after a few more minutes. “Can we fucking take this somewhere else? It can be anywhere with a bed, or a more private wall, if that's your thing. Fuck, it can even be here. I'll take anything right now, but I need something, bruv.”

Harry can't resist the _tsc_ sound that comes out. “I'm not so sure. I think you should ask more nicely. Or start begging, as you so elegantly mentioned earlier.”

Eggsy blinks at him, suddenly coyly.

A second later, his hand is around Harry's cock in a tight grip. Harry thrusts into it, not giving two flying fucks about anything else but the sensation of those fingers jacking his cock. Eggsy has his way with him, exhaling smugness, and delivering soft kisses on his neck.

“How's _that_ for begging?,” he whispers when his mouth is next to Harry's ear, letting go of his cock just as suddenly.

Harry laughs freely, because _oh, he loves teasing_.

He noses against Eggsy's jawline, brushing his lips against the soft skin, as if he's about to whisper some witty reply. Instead, as soon as he gets his mouth on Eggsy's neck, he bites down hard. Eggsy gasps, so beautifully surprised.

Harry loves the sound of it, but he's not done yet. He moves his hips, brushing purposely against Eggsy's cock. The boy searches for more friction, but Harry traps him against the wall. It's only a matter of seconds, until he has Eggsy pliant – and obviously quite frustrated for not getting off so easily – under his arms.

He sucks the skin between his teeth, to make sure there'll be a mark there in the morning. Honestly, it's an amazing bonus to get a shaken moan in return.

Harry pecks Eggsy's lips once he's done and he _loves_ to see the fire burning in those eyes.

“Oh, Eggsy. I think that's a great start,” he smirks. “Should we go, or should I prove myself some more?”

Instead of a straight answer, Eggsy decides to ravish his mouth again. Harry's more than fine with it.

**+**

_You're_ _a gentleman_ , Eggsy tries to remind himself in the back of the cab. _You can't fuck somebody in front of cabbies if you're a gentleman. Even if your_ _partner_ _in the scenario is a_ _fucking_ _bloody tease._

Eggsy never picked Harry as a tease, but he should have known better. It was very naive of him to think a top agent would play fair in any field, specially a sexual one.

It's unfair though, that Harry looks all proper and posh like, staring out of the window as if appreciating the view, when, in fact, he's got his hand over Eggsy's cock, provoking him with his sinful fingers as if is nothing out of ordinary.

Eggsy can't see the bastard's face, and yet he's willing to bet his life that Harry is smirking smugly like the asshole he is.

There's no complaining on his part on what's happening, though. He's lying back on the seat, with his legs spread open and his eyes closed. He's _really_ enjoying the ride and the only thoughts on his mind are that he should probably light up a candle, send a _thank you_ card to a church to thank god, but also get some cool shit to James and---

_Fuck._

Harry totally knows what he's doing with that hand.

Eggsy might have moaned a bit loudly too, because the driver clears his throat. Eggsy doesn't laugh at how quickly Harry takes his hand off of him, or how they jump apart, because he's busy trying to keep a straight face.

And that thought breaks him into giggles, but he tries – and fails – to cough to cover it up.

 _Straight face_. The idea of him being straight is _so_ out of the window for so long. Specially when Harry fucking Hart had a hand down his prick two seconds ago.

“Pardon. Il ne se sent pas bien,” Harry says smoothly to the driver.

Eggsy is quite sure Harry just gave the _sorry,_ _he's not feeling well_ excuse. He doesn't need to know French to guess that.

Cabbie laughs, because he isn't stupid. Harry could've given a more thoughtful excuse, because seriously? Although, Eggsy is pretty sure he might just have kissed Harry stupid and that's why he wasn't so creative.

Yeah, he's so telling that version to Roxy later.

“Connerie. Mais bien essayé,” Cabbie says back.

Which… bien means good, right? The rest is totally lost on Eggsy.

Harry makes a funny face and the driver goes back to focusing in the road.

“What did he just say?,” Eggsy whispers.

“He said _bullshit, but nice try_ ,” Harry admits with a small smile on his lips.

Eggsy can't help but giggle at the situation. He doesn't even bother to try covering it up this time.

“If we're gonna behave like teenagers,” he whispers, “you should sing me a song or read me a poem, so I feel the most special bloke in the world. In return, I'll even pass you a note saying _do you fancy my fancy ass, bruv?_ Check _blood y_ _e_ _s_ _, my dear boy_ to shagging me senseless and movie dates, or _no, Eggsy, I have terrible taste in men._ The second option shall not be used, because it means you'd live a sad boring posh life without me.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “Only you, Eggsy.”

“Bloody right,” Eggsy says. “From now on, only _me,_ mate. I'm a keeper, yeah?”

“There has been no one else but you for months now and I don't think that could possible change.”

Harry sounds so honest and uncaring of how cheesy they are. Eggsy _loves_ it.

So he thinks, _bollocks, fuck being a gentleman_ and he kisses Harry to show him how bloody happy he is right then.

(Eggsy swears he hears the Cabbie chuckling.)

**+**

“Do you think they're alright?,” Lee asks, pacing around Merlin's cave. “I have a feeling something shitty is happening. Don't you? They should've reported back yet. Fucking shit.”

Merlin only rolls his eyes. “I'm sure they're fine. They've contacted James and called the authorities to handle the guy. They just didn't bother to report back to _me_.”

“But why?”

The quartermaster raises a judgemental eyebrow.

“It's _Harry and Eggsy_. They don't give two shits about protocol. Now that Harry is Arthur, he's even more insufferable. If you want my honest opinion, they're probably in a pub somewhere making heart eyes at each other and thinking that they should've kissed when they could.”

Lee sighs. Merlin's probably right. “I don't know. I still feel like something terrible is happening.”

“You probably thinking of how terribly hopeless they are.”

“Well,” he grimaces, thinking Merlin ain't wrong about that. “Maybe.”

**+**

They walk into the hotel hand-in-hand, and Eggsy should feel stupid, smiling openly at everyone, but he doesn't. Even if his Harry is looking like his normal self and not like a besotted idiot like Eggsy, the redness of his lips and the state of his hair are telling enough.

Eggsy feels quite proud of himself for it.

He lets Harry ask for a fancy room – they can't exactly go back to the two bedroom suite Eggsy and Lancelot are sharing. James could overhear things and Eggsy already knows him well enough to know Lancelot would _never_ let him live it down.

With key in hand, they walk smoothly to the lift. Eggsy was about to make a remark, about how a chav like him was getting a hookup with a gentleman like Harry in a five-star hotel in fucking Paris, but he doesn't get the chance. As soon as the doors are closed, Harry gives him a breath-taking smile and Eggsy can't get one single word out of his mouth.

He watches Harry coming to him slowly, holding his head between his hands, and delivering a slow chaste kiss to his lips.

There's something definitely wrong with him, Eggsy thinks, if something so incredible sweet turns him on as much as it does.

Out of desperation, he grabs into Harry's jacket and pulls him close, silently begging for more. Harry somehow fits the space between his spread legs—the sweetness of the kiss is long gone by then.

Eggsy should probably be ashamed to say they were shamelessly rutting against each other, but he feels too alive to be embarrassed. He can feel Harry's cock and that's _so fucking promising_ , because knowing Harry, he'll have a nice thick cock and Eggsy will get to be fucked hard and proper, and _fuck_ , he'll feel it tomorrow, aching for---

The _ping_ of the lift indicating they were in the right floor comes as a fucking scare and Eggsy blinks pushing Harry away before his mind catches up with what happened.

“Shall we?,” Harry stands back, with an amused smile.

“We shall,” he replies without thinking. Like he could possibly answer anything else.

He's hard in his pants, he's in love, he's in love with how hard he is, and fuck if he cares about anything else right then.

**+**

Harry doesn't pay attention to the suite around them, because he's too busy watching Eggsy taking off and throwing away his jacket, tie, and button-up. He knows it isn't a strip tease of any sort. It's a simple statement – he's allowed to stare now. Harry has seen Eggsy shirtless in the past, but it's the first time he can truly _look_ and take in how beautiful Eggsy is.

He's allowed to touch now as well, and _god,_ that's a _wonderful_ improvement, according with his damn erection.

“Are you gonna make me wait forever, or do you want me to unbutton yours, mate?,” Eggsy says, waving his hands in Harry's direction. “Because I ain't ever seen you shirtless and I want to know if you're as fucking fit as I think you are.”

As a response, Harry only takes off his jacket. It falls quietly into the floor, and he doesn't bother to look at it. No, he maintains eye contact with Eggsy, and raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Now I'm the one waiting.”

Eggsy snorts, but closes the distance between them without commenting. He smiles at Harry, and then, he holds Harry's tie and starts undoing it, as slowly as humanly possible. It's stupidly hot, somehow. Harry read once that playing with a man's tie is like playing with his cock and now he realizes how fucking true that is.

But as soon as Eggsy is finished, the torture doesn't stop. He starts undoing his buttons. His hands brush against Harry's bare skin every now and then, and it sends a thrill downhis spine.

There's something to be said about being the solo focus of such a close attention. It makes a man feel powerful, wanted and scared. It's like the twist in your gut before you pull the trigger or jump off a plane.

Eggsy finishes it off, but doesn't look up. He's still observing every inch of Harry's chest. Looking through scars and now daring to touch. It feels overdue to feel those palms against him. They burn his skin, but Harry craves more of it. It's the thrill of the chase while the flavour of the killing bursts into your mouth.

He takes it as his cue to touch back. He puts one of his hands on Eggsy's lower back, the other on his neck – right above the mark that is blooming—and pulls him in for another kiss. His mind barely registers Eggsy's hands on his belt, then on his zipper. He knows what's happening, of course, as his pants slide down his legs.

“I know you must have plans to fuck me,” Eggsy breathes against his mouth barely pulling away, “but if you don't mind, I really want to suck you off right now, Harry.”

Honestly, how could Harry say no to that?

The only thing he can do is nod. Harry doesn't quite trust his words. Mostly because he thinks that if he opens his mouth, he'll start a speech about Eggsy's beauty and all the ways he'll be fucked in the next few hours, along with a string of curses. It's not the right moment for any of that. No, he can't break the spell of silence and tension.

Harry pictured Eggsy kneeling in front of him more times than he should admit. All those times he had his hand jacking his cock, fast and desperate, followed by a terrible guilt in his guts. Things have happily changed.

Because now, with his hardness---

Oh, for fuck's sake. _Hardness_?

“Fucking Merlin,” he mutters, feeling the anger. Of fucking course, that all of fucking times, Merlin's erotica decided to pop into his mind right _then_.

Eggsy looks up from where his kneeling in shock, his hands completely still around the fabric of Harry's underwear.

“Did you just say _Merlin_ when I'm about to put your cock in my mouth?”

Eggsy doesn't even look pissed. He just looks curious as hell.

That's going to be a humiliating one to explain.

“I suppose that starting with ' _it's not what you're thinking_ ' won't help, so I'll be honest. And it's going to sound absurd, but---”

“Harry, just spill it.”

“Merlin wrote erotica based on us and my hateful brain decided to remind me of it.”

Eggsy's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Your best friend wrote erotica based on you and I? Your best friend _Merlin_? Wrote _erotica?_ _About us?_ ”

It is actually more embarrassing then what he anticipated. Even more ridiculous.

Fucking Merlin.

“Well, yes.” Harry sighs. “I know it's---”

“Surprising and cool? Yeah, I never thought Merlin would do something like that. Well, I mean, thinking about it, it's creepy and definitely fucked up in so many levels, but the guy watches everything that happens, it figures he would totally have a voyeur writer thing going on,” Eggsy rambles.

Harry has to resist the urge to yell _I beg your pardon?_

“I'll read it later to see if there's anything worth doing in real life,” he adds, and suddenly Eggsy's voice drops a tone. “But for now, was I any good?”

Harry frowns. “What?”

He's pretty sure his mind is still stuck on the fact Eggsy thinks Merlin writing erotica is _cool_. Harry doesn't think his poor brain can process that.

“Was I any good, in the erotica?,” Eggsy repeats. This time he pulls down Harry's underwear and exposes his half-hard cock. “Did it mention that my mouth was wet, hot and felt amazing around your cock? Or, that my fingers would tease the head, just to get you hard? What did it say about my tongue? Did it say I would take your cock like a champ? Because that's what gonna happen, Harry.”

As Eggsy spoke, his hands were around Harry's shaft, giving slow, long jerks. He was fully hard then, his breathing going heavy. His eyes were fixed on Eggsy jerking him tightly. He was hypnotized by the boy, as usual.

“I think there was something among those lines, yes.”

Eggsy looks up with a smirk, and doesn't answer. His tongue is getting busy licking around Harry's shaft – Harry has to knock his head against the door to avoid cursing. Eggsy seems to know how much he's affecting him, since he plays with Harry's cock; gives him kitten licks and keeps his expression coyly. It's only teasing, but Eggsy's hand feels amazing around him and he clearly has mastered what he's doing. Were Harry a few years younger, he'd be begging for more.

Time has made him appreciate what's happening in the velocity that's happening. How amazing Eggsy looks like this, ready to take his cock into his pretty lips. The feeling of his hand and tongue working to tease Harry out of his mind.

He lets one of his hands fall into Eggsy's hair, not hurrying or guiding him, but moving his fingers through the blond messy hair. It's beautiful to see Eggsy like this. Harry is a _very_ lucky man for it, and now he thinks it's an addiction.

He's addicted to him, and they've barely started. It makes sense, since Harry has been addicted to everything related to Eggsy. His company, his voice, his mock salutes, his cheeky manners, his honest, captivating laugh. And now, sex. Harry is going to become one of those pervert old men that only think about fucking their young partners, and it's all thankful to Eggsy.

His cock starts disappearing into Eggsy's mouth and— _Jesus_. It feels like promised. It's hot, wet, and Eggsy takes him more, until he's all the way down---

“ _Jesus_ , do you have _any_ gag reflex?,” Harry asks, astonished. He's not _huge_ , but his cock isn't little by a long shot. Few people he'd been with had been able to take him so easily, and never anyone as young as Eggsy.

Eggsy pulls away to reply and Harry almost wishes he hadn't said anything. “Not anymore, nah. 'Spent a lot of time gagging myself with blokes till I had this down when I was younger. I happen to like being amazing at everything that I do,” he adds with a wink.

“Really, now?”

“Yeah, but no need to be jealous. It was a long time ago. And I like your cock a lot better,” Eggsy says jerking him off again, but tighter than before. “I like _you_ a lot better. I knew those fucking suits were hiding how fucking ripped you are. _Fuck_ , I thought so much about this.”

Harry would answer _me too,_ but he doesn't get the chance, because Eggsy takes him into his mouth again. Harry doesn't have the mind to speak futility any more. It's clear how much he's thought about it.

Eggsy is literally licking around his hard cock, he can definitely _feel_ how much Harry has thought about it.

And the boy wasn't lying about how good he can suck cock. He does it like he loves every second of it. He wants more and he goes for it, sucking, and swirling his tongue, pausing to jack him off rough and fast, panting near Harry's cock. It seems like there's still plenty of simple things that make him want to throw Eggsy on a bed and fuck him until he's ruined to everyone else.

When Eggsy starts moaning around his cock, Harry looks down to see the boy is grabbing his cock over his slacks – he's not sure if Eggsy's seeking friction or holding off his orgasm. And fuck if that isn't something he wanted to see. Eggsy coming _just_ from _sucking_ his cock.

“Come up here, Eggsy,” Harry pants and Eggsy stops confused. He looks almost sad for having to take Harry's cock off his mouth.

Honestly, people have tried to murder Harry in thousand different ways, but Eggsy will be the one to kill him. Using those fucking lustful eyes and pretty mouth.

Harry thinks he'll die quite happily.

“What? You can come in my mouth, yeah?,” Eggsy says simply, ready to dive in again.

Harry smiles. “I'm not near coming yet. But you seem to be, and I'd prefer for you to come with my hands on your cock.”

 _That_ cheers Eggsy simply enough. He stands up, already undoing his trousers, and Harry steps out of his own slacks then, taking off his shoes and socks as well. When he looks back to Eggsy, the boy is too busy ogling him, with his slacks around his ankles.

“It's rude to stare,” Harry tells him, smirking.

Eggsy shakes his head, stepping closer, and putting his hands on Harry's hips. “I can't help it, bruv. I'm one step away from singing uptwon funk, 'cause you're too hot, _hot damn_.”

Harry sighs.

“Thank you for reminding me of our incredible age gap.”

Eggsy ignores him completely. “ _called the MI-6 and the Kingsman,_ ” he sings chuckling, going for a peck after. “ _Harry hit you_ \----”

Harry rolls his eyes, and holding Eggsy shoulder, he spins them around, pushing Eggsy against the wall and pinning him there.

“Fucking— _hallelujah_ ,” Eggsy breathes out, when Harry starts pulling at the boy's cock.

“If you don't stop singing that tragedy, I swear to you I'll keep you right against to this door. I'll make you watch me touching myself _this_ close to you, I'll come all over your cock, but I won't touch you or let you touch yourself tonight.”

Eggsy moans, bucking his hips. “That would be _so rude_. And not gentlemanly.”

“Test me,” Harry dares, stilling his hand. He's more amused than anything, but oh. The _look_ on Eggsy's face.

Eggsy blinks at him, once he recovers, the face of faux-innocence. “If I promise not to sing Bruno Mars songs tonight, will you let me come, sir, oh, sir of my existence?”

He's infatuated with a little shit, isn't he?

But he complies easily enough, moving his hands again. He decides to kiss the pale skin of Eggsy's neck, before replying.

“Of course you can. I just couldn't let you come inside your pants while you were on your knees, sucking my cock, could I? Not when I hadn't had the chance of touching you cock yet.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy mutters, moaning. His cock spurts pre-come and Harry spreads it around the head with his thumb. Getting a few more _fucks_ in return.

“Thinking to much about fucking and not enough about foreplay, are you?”

Eggsy snorts, and gets out a breathed out, “You're _not—fuc—bloody_ funny. But _shite_ , I don't want to leave this room, Harry.”

“I know,” he says, moving so he can kiss Eggsy's mouth again, a bit too desperate, speeding up his hand. He needs Eggsy to understand he's not alone on this. He's not good at speaking... _feelings_.

But he can show him.

“I know, but you got me for as long as you want me, my dear boy. However you want me, whenever you want me, Eggsy,” Harry promises.

And _that_ has Eggsy blinking at him like he just said something incredibly wonderful and new.

“Shit,” Eggsy whispers, then bites his lower lip as he starts coming between them just like that, with his head thrown back and grabbing onto Harry's shoulders. He feels the boy's nails sinking in his skin, and it's an electrified pain he enjoys more than he should. Harry jacks Eggsy's cock through the aftershocks, feeling pretty desperate to touch his own.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, finally opening his eyes again, looking down at the mess of come in his and Harry's stomach – and the poor floor.

“Do you have a romantic kink I should know about?,” he asks with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile.

Eggsy laughs. “I have a _you_ kink. I think I can come just from hearing you talk. Doesn't have to be about sex, even. But you saying I can have you however I want you? Shit, that gives me so many ideas, Harry. Mostly, I want to bend you over that stupid table of yours and fuck you until I forget what it feels like not to be inside of you.”

Harry shakes his head. He could really get behind that fantasy. Something to be filed away to be used later.

“I'll remember that once we get back, but for now. Will you come to bed with me?,” he asks, teasing.

“Do you fucking need to ask?,” Eggsy breathes out, before kissing his shoulder. “ _Yes_ , Harry.”

He walks before Harry can say anything else.

**+**

Eggsy moves towards the bedroom in a haze. He can feel Harry following him a few steps behind and his skin is already flushing from thinking of what will happen next. He just came and _yet_ he already feels like he needs more. More skin to skin, more of Harry's hands on his body, more of that mouth in his lips, more of the man's cock inside of him. And that---

“ _Please_ tell me you have lube,” Eggsy says, suddenly realizing they should have stopped somewhere in the way to get the supplies to---well, the supplies they need to fucking each other senseless. He turns to see Harry looking at him with a raised eyebrow. It's a bit ridiculous, how judgemental that man can look considering he's standing there naked with a hard-on. It should make him less proper, but no.

That's Harry Hart for you.

“A gentleman is always prepared,” he replies, raising his hand and showing him a small bottle of lube and a condom. “I thought they taught about that in training.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I thought I was in a mission, yeah? Well, the type of mission that doesn't require shagging, that is.”

“Still. You should always carry these, specially for missions - as much as it pains me to say it. Besides, you should've felt them in my suit's pockets,” Harry accuses. Eggsy would feel embarrassed about this slip – what a great spy he is, but.

“I was too busy feeling up your arse.”

It feels fucking amazing to see how fond Harry looks huffing at his stupid joke. And the best part is it's just the beginning. Harry tackles him into the bed, Eggsy laughs with joy as the man kisses his neck. _So worthy waiting for._

When Harry looks down at him, they don't need words. Eggsy spread his legs smirking, and Harry fits between, smiling back at him with warmth. That is something that should be in more sonnets. The waves of heat rushing up and down on his body, as the man he's falling for stares at him in wonder, with lust, with a smile playing on his pink-kissed lips, spreading Eggsy's cheeks and circling his asshole with a wet finger, setting him on fire.

Then a finger starts making his way in---good _god_ , it had been a while. It burns, not unpleasantly, and he can't help but moan into it. He's not quiet during sex – bollocks, he's _never_ quiet – but sex brings out every noise out. Eggsy has always thought that if he's enjoying it, there's no shame to be verbal.

“Shite, Harry, _more_ ,” he says breathlessly.

“Of course, dear boy.”

And he gets what he asks for. His cock starts to harden again and he thinks he's lucky for being young. But on the other side, being with Harry makes him understand that age has it perks. Harry moves with a precision and confidence of someone who knows all the tricks in the book.

Eggsy squirms under the attention, but he watches just as closely to Harry jacking himself with one hand and fucking two fingers deep inside of him with the other. It's fucking hot. But--- “ahhh, shit, will you fuck me or you old man need another minute there?”

“You cheeky bastard,” Harry huffs. “Let's see how cocky you'll be when I'm finished with you.”

He half laughs, half whines as Harry takes his fingers off to grab the condom, but he is distracted from the feeling of being spread open and left empty as more cold lube is spread on his asshole. It doesn't last long, anyway, because Harry starts pushing his cock inside. All Eggsy can do then is moan loudly.

“Fuck _yeah,_ ” he grunts out.

Of all things, a poem he read when he was tranning to be a Kingsman pops in his head. _You are the one / I am lit for_. Stupidly simple and cheesy, but it's the only thing on his mind as Harry starts moving inside of him.

He's lit for Harry.

He, Gary Eggsy Unwin, who used to be mocked by his friends because he was always up for anything – he's completely gone on Harry fucking Hart.

“Is it good?,” the man in question asks once he's all the way inside, with his chest pressed against Eggsy's.

Eggsy nods, because it takes him a second to find his voice. “Fucking perfect, now fuck me, yeah?”

Harry rolls his eyes, but obeys. Eggsy founds himself being properly fucked into the mattress, and any coherent thought is just out of the question. Harry starts of slow, with long thrusts, then he goes fast, shallow, making it all seem like a blur of too rough or too soft, but mostly, it's all too _good_.

“You're amazing, you know that?,” Harry mumbles against his ear and fuck, Eggsy knows nothing right then.

All he knows is that his cock is trapped between his and Harry's torso, in a friction that's maddening and that his ass is getting properly screwed.

“Bruv, _Harry_ , if you--- _fuck yeah, right there, yeah?---_ , keep it going like that, _shite_ , I ain't gonna last,” Eggsy stumbles out, trying to move his hips to fuck back into Harry's cock. “ _Again_ ,” he adds.

“It's---- fu---- _fine_ , Eggsy,” he hears. Which, right _there_. His name being whispered by Harry during sex? That what should be his new ringtone.

It's music to his fucking ears.

It builds, and builds, and builds from there. He grabs onto Harry's back, begging for deeper, faster, feeling his nails sinking into the skin and leaving angry, red marks that probably look just as desperate as he feels. He moans, and Harry's lips search for his mouth, muffling the sounds and reminding him that this is so fucking much more than just a random fuck.

It's personal, and when it's clear he's close, Harry slows down to watch his face; his thrusts hit Eggsy's prostate in every brush. He feels raw. Exposed. But he asks for Harry's hands, and, like the gentleman he is, Harry makes him come touching him again. Eggsy screams, and sinks into the bed.

“Come on, now,” he rushes, buckling his hips. Begging to be used, just so Harry feels as good as he does.

Harry keeps kissing Eggsy, his mouth, shoulder, neck, anything he can get his mouth on, as his thrusts become desperate and erratic. Eggsy is sensitive, overestimulated, and yet he'd never change anything as Harry comes, groaning into his lips.

“Fuck,” Harry says, still on top of him.

“Who's thinking too much of fucking now, huh?,” Eggsy replies. And it's so fucking stupid, but they both laugh, probably still drunk on lust.

Harry slowly pulls off, and it's only a second of feeling weird, because after Harry throws the condom somewhere in the bedroom floor, he's already pulling Eggsy for another kiss. Eggsy should get up and clean up his (and Harry's) stomach. He really, really should. But he can't bother. Not when he's in Harry's arms.

He sighs, feeling pretty good about himself.

Harry starts to stand, and Eggsy whines, not letting the man get away from his hold. “I need to clean us up,” he explains and Eggsy only huffs.

“Bruv, completely unnecessary. Would I complain tomorrow? Bloody yes. But do I want you to move right now? Fuck no.”

He's ignored – Harry gets to the bathroom and brings back a wet towel. Eggsy doesn't even move, he lets Harry clean his stomach and spent cock; he stays there thinking about how this is definitely a first.

_Ridiculous fucking gentleman._

But, instead of going back to put the towell in place, Harry lets the towel fall to the ground, and returns to his place on the bed, next to Eggsy where he _should_ be. He quickly decides that Harry is the little spoon, because Eggsy likes embracing those strong arms way too much. Everything is suddenly good and quiet, as if the world fell into place.

That is, until Eggsy starts singing, “ _I just had seeeeex, and it feels sooo good_ \---”

Harry sighs. “You promised.”

“I promised no Bruno Mars. This ain't Bruno Mars, bruv. This is a masterpiece that express how me, a lucky badass spy, lands a fucking hot looking old fox gentleman like---”

Harry shuts him up by kissing him, but Eggsy can tell by his lips that Harry was, in fact, amused.

**\+ (the morning after)**

James doesn't raise his eyes from the paperwork when he hears the door opening. He can tell it's Eggsy, and--- _wait a second._

He waits for Eggsy to be in front of him to look up. The boy is probably on his way to the bathroom to get a change of clothes and a shower. And _oh, yes_. His suspicions were right.

“Harry, huh?,” James asks, smirking.

To his credit, Eggsy acts like he has no idea. He doesn't even pause, his face gives nothing away. James will have to congratulate Merlin on the boy's training.

“What about Harry?”

James raises a judgemental eyebrow. “How was sleeping with him?”

He has to admit, Eggsy has a pretty spectacular false surprised face. “What do you mean? I didn't sleep with Harry, mate. I _wish,_ ” the fake sigh at the end is pretty convincing too.

This boy will be such fucking great spy, it's actually quite scaring.

“If you were gonna sleep with him and not want me to notice it,” he comments pretending to focus back on the papers in front of him, “you should at least make sure your trousers are zipped up.”

The way Eggsy's head snaps down incriminates him enough. James smirks, grabbing his coffee cup, as Eggsy realizes his trousers were already in perfect state.

“Seriously, what gave me away?,” Eggsy asks, surprisingly sounding more curious than embarrassed.

“The question is, _Galahad_ , do you want to make a bet about how long it will take your dad and the other agents to figure it out? Because I already lost the bet about you and Harry, and now I'm feeling lucky, because they don't know that.”

Eggsy smirks back at him. Oh, _game on._

“Sure,” the boy replies, resuming walking.

“And, Eggsy,” he calls out, and Eggsy stops on his tracks. “Congratulations on the shagging.”

“Oh, fuck off, James.”

James laughs. “You sound like your old man now, and that's just bad considering you just had sex, do you want me to call Harry to---”

He laughs harder as Eggsy slams the bedroom door closed. Like father, like son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i'm not dead. And no, chapter 7 wasn't the last one. And yes, there will be more. Yes, i'm the worst at writing sex.
> 
> How does one write a linear sex scene? Clearly, I have no idea. Sorry for making you read it. I don't have a penis or a prostate. And I don't know why I wrote smut. Bc it sucks, as you must've realized. Sorry.
> 
> Also, sorry for taking so long. Med school likes to kick my ass. tears. One year down, five to go, tho. Also², sorry for the lack of beta-ing. Once again, I'm too embarassed about---well, everything to e-mail them. Someday I'll be brave, but today is not that day.
> 
> -here's a playlist of sexy songs, just in case after such a terrible reading you feel like you hate sex:-  
> secret by maroon5  
> hush now by fink  
> the flame by the black keys  
> daddy issues by the neighborhood  
> young god by halsey  
> intro by the xx

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm on [tumblr](http://knightderekhale.tumblr.com/), come to say hiii ^^
> 
> -I'm obviously not british *tears*, but now the story is being beta'd by the amazing [mistyfish](http://mistyfish.tumblr.com/)! <3
> 
> -Comments? Opinions? Pretty please?


End file.
